- My Annoying Fiance -
by MisterChu
Summary: Bagaimana rasanya mempunyai 'tunangan' yang berisik dan menjengkelkan ? Akankah Kyuhyun bisa bertahan ? KyuMin/Yaoi/Boys Love/Chaptered
1. Chapter 1

**My Annoying Fiance**

**.**

**KyuMin**

**.**

**Rate T**

**.**

**Warning : Typo(s), Yaoi, Boys Love**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**.**

**Chap 1**

**.**

"APA ?! Di jodohkan ? Tidak ! Aku tidak mau !" teriak seseorang.

**SEBUT SAJA NAMANYA KYUHYUN.**

"Tapi, Kyu.. Keluarga Lee sudah membantu keluarga kita." kini giliran sang ibu yang berbicara.

**SEBUT SAJA NAMANYA HEECHUL.**

"Kau mau nanti keluarga kita dibilang keluarga tak tahu diri ?" tanya sang ayah sinis.

**SEBUT SAJA NAMANYA HANGENG.**

"Kenapa harus aku sih ? Kenapa tidak Siwon hyung saja ? Dia kan anak pertama." keluh Kyuhyun.

Raut wajah sang ayah mengeras.

"Appa sudah lelah dengan tingkah laku hyung-mu itu.. Hyung-mu benar – benar keterlaluan.. Dia tidak ingin menyetujui perjodohan ini.. Jadi appa mohon kau mau menerimanya." jelas sang ayah.

"Tapi appa.. Kenapa harus aku ? Kan Siwon hyung bisa disuruh pulang." Kyuhyun terus – menerus memprotes permintaan orangtuanya.

Sang ibu merangkul Kyuhyun.

"Kau tahu kan Kyu, kalau keluarga Lee sudah membantu keluarga kita ? Eomma harap kau bisa menjaga nama baik keluarga kita." jelas Heechul.

"Tapi kenapa aku harus menikah dengan namja, eomma ? Apa kalian tidak salah ?" tanya Kyuhyun frustasi.

"Eomma beritahu, dulu ayahmu tidak tahu kalau Teuki mengandung anak laki – laki.. Kami menjodohkanmu ketika Sungmin masih dalam kandungan Teuki." jawab Heechul.

"Kau sudah pernah bertemu dengannya kan ?" tanya Hangeng.

"Sudah.. Tapi itu saat aku masih kecil.. Aku sudah lupa dengan wajahnya." jawab Kyuhyun malas.

"Pokoknya, besok kau harus bertunangan dengan Sungmin.. Titik." titah Hangeng.

Kyuhyun berdiri dari duduknya.

"TERSERAH !" teriak Kyuhyun, lalu beranjak menuju kamarnya di lantai 2.

"Kyu !" panggil Heechul.

"Biarkan saja." Hangeng menahan Heechul yang akan menyusul Kyuhyun.

"Pasti ini berat untuk anak itu.. Biarkan di memikirkan semua ini baik – baik." jelas Hangeng.

.

.

Lalu, ada seseorang yang datang..

"Hai, hai semuanya.. Orang yang paling tampan pulang." ternyata itu adalah putra pertama dari Hangeng dan Heechul yang baru saja pulang dari acara 'kabur'nya ke Jepang.

**SEBUT SAJA NAMANYA SIWON.**

"Cih.. Anak itu." gumam Hangeng setelah tahu siapa yang datang.

Siwon menghampiri orangtuanya.

"Appa.. Eomma.. Aku merindukan kalian." Siwon memeluk Hangeng dan Heechul bergantian.

"Ingat pulang ?" sindir Heechul.

"Aigoo.. Eomma-ku yang paling cantik.. Apa kau tidak merindukan anakmu yang paling tampan ?" tanya Siwon sambil merangkul Heechul.

"Aishh.. Masih bisa bercanda." ucap Hangeng sinis.

"Ayolah.. Eomma, appa.. Jangan serius begitu padaku.. Lihat, aku bawa oleh – oleh untuk kalian dan untuk adikku tercinta.. Haha.. Ngomong – ngomong dimana Kyuhyun ?" Siwon mengeluarkan beberapa barang dari tasnya.

"Adikmu sedang marah." jawab Heechul sambil mengambil beberapa bungkusan dari tas Siwon.

"Marah ? Kenapa ?" tanya Siwon.

"Karena kau tidak mau dijodohkan, jadinya appa memaksa Kyuhyun untuk mau dijodohkan dengan Sungmin." jawab Hangeng.

"Aigoo.. Kasihan sekali anak itu." Siwon bersimpati pada Kyuhyun.

"Ini semua juga gara – gara kau.. Kalau saja kau mau dijodohkan, Kyuhyun tidak akan appa jodohkan." Hangeng menyalahkan Siwon.

"Appa.. Sekarang tahun berapa ? Ini jaman modern, appa.. Semua orang berhak dan bebas menentukan jodoh mereka sendiri.. Tidak harus diatur seperti itu." Siwon semakin kesal terhadap ayahnya.

"Aku akan menemui Kyuhyun." Siwon beranjak ke kamar Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Kamar Kyuhyun

.

"Aishh.. Appa dan eomma seenaknya saja. Aku harus berbuat apa ? Aku tidak mau dijodohkan." gumam Kyuhyun.

TOK

TOK

TOK

"Kyu ! Apa kau ada di dalam ? Hyung-mu yang paling tampan pulang." teriak Siwon.

"Orang itu." gumam Kyuhyun dengan nada kesal.

Kyuhyun membukakan pintu untuk Siwon.

"Apa kabar dongsaengku ?" tanya Siwon sambil memeluk Kyuhyun.

"Diam kau, hyung.. Kau hanya memberiku masalah." jawab Kyuhyun kesal.

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan mereka dan duduk di pinggir ranjang. Siwon mengikuti Kyuhyun dan duduk di kursi belajar Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa tidak kau saja yang dijodohkan, hyung ?" tanya Kyuhyun mengeluarkan kekesalannya.

"Aku tidak mau, Kyu.. Aku mau hidup bebas tanpa beban. Aku ingin menjalani hubungan dengan siapapun yang aku mau." jawab Siwon.

"Dengan mengencani semua yeoja ? Sampai kapan kau akan jadi playboy, hyung ? Kau ini sudah tua." Kyuhyun sangat kesal pada Siwon dan akhirnya mengeluarkan kata – kata ketus.

"Kau ini.. Hyung-mu ini masih muda. Apa salahnya menjadi playboy ? Aku tampan." Siwon terus membanggakan dirinya.

"Terserah ! Kau ME-NYE-BAL-KAN." Kyuhyun makin kesal dengan kelakuan hyungnya.

"Aku minta maaf, Kyu.. Tapi, perjodohan ini aku serahkan padamu." Siwon meninggalkan kamar Kyuhyun.

"PERGI KAU DARI HADAPANKU !" teriak Kyuhyun sambil memukul Siwon dengan bantal.

Siwon langsung berlari keluar kamar Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana ini ? Bagaimana dengan Seohyun ?" batin Kyuhyun.

.

Hangeng dan Kangin adalah sahabat sedari SMA. Mereka selalu bersama dalam suka maupun duka. Hingga suatu saat, mereka mempunyai perjanjian tertulis, yaitu menjodohkan anak mereka. Mereka berharap dengan adanya perjodohan ini, hubungan persahabatan mereka akan berubah menjadi sebuah keluarga besar yang bahagia. Tapi, mereka tidak mengetahui kalau anak – anak mereka kelak adalah namja (laki-laki).

Karena merasa usia anak – anak mereka sudah cukup, maka saatnya mereka mewujudkan perjodohan ini. Kangin dan Hangeng tidak mempermasalahkan jenis kelamin anak – anak mereka, begitupun dengan para istri.

.

.

.

Di tempat lain..

"APA ?! Dijodohkan ?" teriak seseorang.

**SEBUT SAJA NAMANYA SUNGMIN.**

"Iya nak.. Kau akan kami jodohkan dengan keluarga Cho.. Dan kau akan dijodohkan dengan Cho Kyuhyun." jawab sang ayah.

**SEBUT SAJA NAMANYA KANGIN.**

"Tapi, Minnie kan masih sekolah. Apa sekolah Minnie akan menerima muridnya jika sudah menikah ?" tanya Sungmin.

"Kalian baru akan bertunangan sayang, belum menikah." jawab sang ibu.

**SEBUT SAJA NAMANYA TEUKI.**

"Tapi tetap saja, eomma.. Minnie masih terlalu dini untuk menikah. Minnie belum bekerja dan menjadi sarjana. Minnie belum membahagiakan eomma dan appa. Terus, apa nanti calon suamiku itu namja yang baik atau tidak…" Sungmin terus berbicara, tapi langsung tersadar.

"APA ?! Aku akan menikah dengan namja, eomma ? Appa ?" teriak Sungmin sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Aissh.. Bisakah kau menghilangkan sifat berisikmu itu ? Apa kau tidak mendengar kata appa tadi ? Kau akan menikah dengan Cho Kyuhyun." jawab Kangin.

"Maaf, appa.. Tadi Minnie tidak terlalu mendengar. Tapi tetap saja, apakah dia orang baik atau tidak. Dia sayang dengan keluarga kita atau tidak. Minnie kan tidak bisa menikah dengan sembarang orang. Apa dia tampan ? Apa dia tua ? Aduh." Sungmin terus berbicara panjang lebar.

"Kau kan sudah pernah bertemu dengannya, Minnie-ya." jelas Teuki.

"Benarkah ? Minnie tidak tahu wajahnya seperti apa." gumam Sungmin.

"Ya sudah, besok acara pertunangan kalian.. Sekarang kau istirahatlah, Minnie." Kangin bangkit dari duduknya , lalu menuju kamar dan diikuti Teuki dari belakang.

"Tapi appa.. Minnie kan belum bilang kalau Minnie mau." keluh Sungmin.

"Tidak ada penolakan, Lee Sungmin." Kangin mengeluarkan nada final.

Sungmin hanya bisa mendengus.

.

.

Lee Sungmin adalah anak tunggal keluarga Lee. Sungmin mempunyai sifat yang selalu melekat pada dirinya, yaitu banyak bicara alias cerewet. Kangin dan Teuki sudah menyerah pada sifat Sungmin yang itu. Berbagai macam cara sudah mereka lakukan untuk menghentikan sifat Sungmin yang satu itu, tapi hasilnya nihil. Apalagi, Sungmin itu selalu ingin tahu.

Tapi, di samping sifat cerewetnya itu, Sungmin adalah anak yang periang. Sungmin baru berusia 17 tahun dan bersekolah di Gulliver High School. Dia juga mengikuti sebuah perkumpulan yang dia beri nama Club No.1. Karena Sungmin anak tunggal, Teuki dan Kangin meminta keponakan mereka tinggal di rumah mereka, namanya Kim Kibum.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana ini, Bum-bum ? Minnie belum siap menikah." Sungmin langsung curhat pada seseorang.

**SEBUT SAJA NAMANYA KIBUM.**

"Hmm.. aku juga bingung, Min.. Paman Kangin sepertinya ingin sekali kau berjodoh dengan keluarga Cho itu." tanggap Kibum.

"Terus.. Minnie harus bagaimana, Bum-bum ?" tanya Sungmin memelas.

"Maaf, Min.. Satu – satunya jalan, kau harus bertunangan dengan keluarga Cho itu. Hmm.. Kau cerita saja padanya kalau kau masih terlalu kecil untuk menikah, pasti dia akan mengerti, Min." usul Kibum.

Wajah Sungmin terlihat berpikir dan mencerna semua perkataan Kibum.

"Wah ! Ide bagus ! Terima kasih, Bum-bum.. Besok Minnie bakal bilang sama Cho itu kalau Minnie belum siap menikah.. Hehe." Sungmin langsung memeluk Kibum.

Bagi Sungmin, Kibum adalah adik kandungnya sendiri. Kibum berusia 1 tahun lebih muda dari Sungmin, tapi Sungmin menolak dipanggil 'hyung' oleh Kibum dengan alasan Sungmin tidak ingin terlihat tua. Kibum adalah anak yang pintar. Sekarang dia satu kelas dengan Sungmin di tingkat akhir.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya…

Acara pertunangan diadakan di sebuah kafe sederhana. Yang datang ke acara itu hanya dua keluarga yang bersangkutan. Keluarga Cho dan keluarga Lee.

Keluarga Cho datang lebih dulu.

"Keluarga Lee mana sih, appa ? Lama sekali." keluh Kyuhyun.

"Sabar, Kyu.. Ah ! Apa kau sudah tidak sabar menemui calon tunanganmu itu ?" goda Siwon.

"Aishh.. Diam kau, hyung." kesal Kyuhyun.

Ketika Kyuhyun dan Siwon sedang asyik bertengkar, keluarga Lee pun datang.

"Maaf,kalian harus menunggu lama." ujar Kangin sambil memeluk Hangeng.

"Ahh.. Tidak apa – apa.. Haha.. Lama tidak bertemu." ujar Hangeng.

Setelah itu, mereka memperkenalkan keluarga mereka masing – masing.

"Oh iya.. Ini istriku, Heechul.. Anak pertamaku, Cho Siwon.. Dan anak bungsu-ku, Cho Kyuhyun." Hangeng memperkenalkan seluruh keluarganya.

Mereka semua pun membungkuk tanda hormat.

"Baiklah.. Aku memperkenalkan istriku, Teuki.. Anak tunggalku, Lee Sungmin.. Dan keponakanku, Kim Kibum." jelas Kangin.

"Ini keponakanmu ? Aku kira dia hyung-nya Sungmin." ujar Heechul.

Keluarga Lee tertawa.

"Kau tahu ? Bahkan usia Kibum lebih muda dari Sungmin." balas Teuki.

Keluarga Cho kaget.

"Jinjja ?! Kau awet muda, Sungmin-ah." Heechul mengelus rambut Sungmin.

"Hehe.. Terima kasih, bibi." ujar Sungmin malu – malu.

"Wah.. Sungmin lucu ya, Kyu ? Kalau aku tahu calon tunanganku itu Sungmin, aku akan menerimanya dan tidak perlu kabur ke Jepang.. Hehe." bisik Siwon pada Kyuhyun.

"Dasar playboy tidak tahu diri ! Seharusnya kau bilang itu dari kemarin.. Jangan mempersulitku lagi." balas Kyuhyun.

Siwon hanya terkekeh melihat kekesalan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sangat kesal pada Siwon. Kyuhyun melihat wajah Sungmin.

"Wajahnya lucu sekali.. Seperti kelinci.. Dan montok.. Hehe.. Tidak ku sangka kalau dia adalah namja.. Aku pikir tadi dia adalah yeoja.. Sungmin manis dan cantik.. Ah ! Pikiran apa ini ? Ingat Seohyun, Kyu !" batin Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah.. Kita mulai saja ya acaranya.. Sekarang, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin boleh bertukar cincin." Hangeng memandu acaranya.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bertukar cincin.

"Tangannya halus sekali." batin Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun hyung tampan.. Apa benar dia belum punya kekasih sehingga dia menerima perjodohan ini ?" batin Sungmin.

.

.

.

"Baiklah.. Sekarang kalian resmi bertunangan." ujar Hangeng.

Semua keluarga pun tersenyum, kecuali Kyuhyun.

"Sekarang.. Ayo, kita makan." usul Heechul.

Seluruh keluarga langsung menyerbu makanan yang telah disediakan.

"Maaf.. Apa aku boleh meminjam Sungmin sebentar ? Agar kami bisa saling mengenal." pinta Kyuhyun.

"Aigoo.. Kau benar – benar pintar, Kyuhyun-ah.. Baiklah, kau boleh membawa Sungmin." jawab Kangin.

Sungmin menunjukkan raut wajah tidak suka.

"Tapi kan Minnie belum makan." protes Sungmin dengan wajah imutnya.

"Tidak apa – apa, sayang.. Nanti kau bisa makan di rumah." ujar Teuki sambil membantu Sungmin dari duduknya.

Akhirnya Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin berjalan – jalan di area taman sekitar kafe itu.

"Apa kau senang ?" tanya Kyuhyun memecah keheningan di antara mereka berdua.

"Hm ? Maksudnya ?" tanya Sungmin balik.

"Kau senang dengan pertunangan ini ?" tanya Kyuhyun ulang.

"Hmm.. Bagaimana ya ? Minnie sulit mengatakan perasaan Minnie saat ini.. Minnie senang karena tunangan Minnie adalah orang yang tampan, tapi sepertinya kau tidak menyukainya ya ?" Sungmin sangat berhati – hati berbicara dengan Kyuhyun saat ini.

"Jujur, aku tidak suka dengan perjodohan ini.. Aku punya hak untuk memilih yang akan menjadi pasanganku nanti, bukan diatur seperti ini." Kyuhyun mengatakan apa yang dirasakannya saat ini.

Sungmin terdiam. Dia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa sekarang.

"Tadi kau bilang aku tampan ?" tanya Kyuhyun memastikan.

"Hah ? Masa' ? Minnie bilang begitu ?" tanya Sungmin balik dengan wajah yang sangat imut.

"Aishh.. Kau mempermainkanku ?" tanya Kyuhyun kesal.

"Hehe.. Kau memang tampan.. Jujur, Minnie menyukaimu saat Minnie melihatmu.." jawab Sungmin sambil mengutarakan perasaannya.

"Kau menyukaiku ? Apa tidak terlalu cepat ?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil melihat wajah Sungmin untuk memastikan.

Entah kenapa, detak jantung Kyuhyun sekarang berdetak lebih cepat ketika Sungmin mengutarakan perasaannya.

"Hmm.. Minnie pikir tidak.. Minnie memang menyukaimu." jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum.

"Bagaimana kalau aku bilang, aku tidak suka padamu ?" Kyuhyun mencoba menguji perasaan Sungmin.

"Hmm.. Kalau begitu, Minnie akan membuatmu jatuh cinta pada Minnie." jawab Sungmin mantap.

Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Percaya diri sekali kau. Aku tidak akan mudah menyerahkan hatiku begitu saja pada bocah ingusan sepertimu." Kyuhyun mengacak rambut Sungmin halus.

"Lihat saja nanti. Minnie pasti bisa." Sebenarnya Sungmin masih ragu dengan jawaban yang dia lontarkan pada Kyuhyun.

"Oh iya, seharusnya kau memanggilku 'hyung'.. Kenapa kau tidak memanggilku 'hyung', bocah ?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Aigoo.. Harusnya Minnie memanggilmu 'paman'.. Hehe." jawab Sungmin bercanda.

"Mwo ?! Kau pikir aku sudah tua ?" kesal Kyuhyun.

"Hehe.. Iya, maaf. Mulai saat ini, Minnie akan memanggilmu Kyunnie.. Hehe." ujar Sungmin.

"Pakai 'hyung'.. Kyunnie hyung." jelas Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mem-pout kan bibirnya.

"Baiklah." balas Sungmin malas.

"Usiaku sekarang 22 tahun.. Aku sekarang bekerja di perusahaan Cho corporation dan menjabat sebagai direktur.. Aku ini orangnya sangat tegas.. Yang tadi itu hyung-ku, Cho Siwon." Kyuhyun mulai bercerita tentang dirinya.

Tidak ada tanggapan dari Sungmin. Merasa tidak ditanggapi, Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin yang sedang duduk sambil mencatat semua yang dibicarakan oleh Kyuhyun di ponsel pintarnya.

"Sedang apa kau, bocah ?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Sedang mencatat semua ucapanmu." jawab Sungmin sambil mengerjapkan matanya.

"Untuk apa ?" tanya Kyuhyun frustasi.

"Hanya untuk pengingat saja.. Minnie kan orangnya pelupa.. Hehe." jawab Sungmin dengan wajah tak berdosanya.

"Aishh.. Baiklah.. Sekarang ceritakan tentang dirimu." Kyuhyun duduk di sebelah Sungmin.

"Baiklah.. Minnie masih 17 tahun dan masih bersekolah di Gulliver High School tingkat akhir. Minnie punya sepupu namanya Bum-bum. Minnie anak tunggal. Minnie suka warna pink. Makanan favorit Minnie yaitu semua makanan eomma. Minnie suka minum susu, makan cokelat, dan es krim. Minnie tidak suka pelajaran matematika. Di sekolah, Minnie punya perkumpulan yang bernama Club No.1. Di klub itu, berisikan siswa-siswi yang keren dan lucu seperti Minnie. Minnie juga belum siap menikah. Dan juga…" Sungmin belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya, namun sudah dipotong oleh Kyuhyun.

.

"STOP !" teriak Kyuhyun.

.

Tapi, Sungmin terus melanjutkan kalimatnya. Kyuhyun terlihat kesal dan panik.

"Bagaimana menghentikan anak ini ?" batin Kyuhyun.

"Minnie suka baca ko-mmpppphhhh.." kalimat Sungmin terhenti.

.

Ternyata Kyuhyun sedang menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Sungmin dan sedikit menyesap rasa manis dari bibir itu.

Mata Sungmin melotot dan mengerjap tak percaya.

.

"Ciuman pertamaku." batin Sungmin.

.

Kyuhyun melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"Akhirnya kau bisa diam juga." ujar Kyuhyun.

"Ke-kenapa, Kyunnie hyung ?" tanya Sungmin terbata - bata.

"Kau ini berisik sekali. Aku bingung bagaimana menghentikanmu." jawab Kyuhyun kesal.

Sungmin merasa terhipnotis dengan ciuman Kyuhyun.

"Tapi.. Itu ciuman pertama Minnie." gumam Sungmin dengan tatapan kosong sambil memegang bibirnya.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar itu langsung tertawa.

"Hahaha.. Sama.. Itu juga ciuman pertamaku.. Pertanda apa ini ? Ciuman pertama saja, aku harus dengan bocah ingusan sepertimu. Dasar bocah cerewet !" dengus Kyuhyun.

Mendengar kata 'cerewet', Sungmin langsung tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Hah ? Minnie memang cerewet.. Itu yang dikatakan eomma dan appa.. Sifat Minnie yang satu ini sulit dihilangkan. Padahal Minnie sudah ke dokter dan menjalani pengobatan lain, tapi hasilnya nihil." jelas Sungmin.

"Seperti yeoja saja. Ck." dengus Kyuhyun, lalu meninggalkan Sungmin.

"Kyunnie hyung mau kemana ?" tanya Sungmin.

"Aku lapar !" teriak Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengejar Kyuhyun yang kembali ke tempat mereka makan tadi.

.

.

"Aigoo.. Berani sekali anak itu mencium Sungmin." gumam Siwon yang sedari tadi mengintip kegiatan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Oh ?! Sedang apa kau disini, hyung ?" tanya Kibum yang melihat Siwon setelah habis dari toilet.

"Ah ! Tidak.. Aku sedang menikmati udara segar saja.. Kau sedang apa ?" tanya Siwon balik.

"Aku habis dari toilet." jawab Kibum.

"Baiklah.. Kita kembali bersama." ajak Siwon.

.

.

Rumah Kyuhyun

.

.

"Eomma, acaranya sudah selesai kan ? Aku harus pulang ke apartemen, besok aku harus bekerja." Kyuhyun membereskan baju – bajunya yang akan dibawa ke apartemennya dengan dibantu oleh Heechul.

"Iya.. Eomma tahu.. Tidak bisakah kau pulang besok saja ? Kau berangkat ke kantor dari sini saja." pinta Heechul.

"Baju kerjaku semuanya ada di apartemen, eomma. Eomma tidak usah berlebihan begitu. Lagipula, Siwon hyung kan sudah pulang." Kyuhyun duduk di samping Heechul.

"Baiklah. Jaga dirimu baik – baik. Ingat ! Sekarang statusmu sudah bertunangan, jadi jangan macam – macam !" Heechul memberi peringatan pada Kyuhyun.

"Iya, eomma." balas Kyuhyun malas.

.

.

.

.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**My Annoying Fiance**

**.**

**KyuMin**

**.**

**Rate T**

**.**

**Warning : Typo(s), Yaoi, Boys Love**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**.**

**Chap 2**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Keesokkan harinya..

Kyuhyun seperti biasa datang ke kantor. Tapi, suasana kantor kali ini agak berbeda. Para karyawan sepertinya sedang membicarakan direktur muda mereka, yaitu Kyuhyun.

"Selamat pagi. Kalian sedang apa disini ? Kenapa berkumpul di tempat Pak Shindong ?" Kyuhyun menegur para karyawannya.

"Hmm.. Maaf, pak Kyuhyun. Kami hanya sedang membicarakan hal pekerjaan." jawab salah satu karyawan.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis.

"Sebaiknya kalian kembali ke tempat kalian masing – masing. Masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan." Kyuhyun berlalu dari tempat sang Supervisor.

**SEBUT SAJA NAMANYA SHINDONG.**

Kyuhyun menuju ruangannya, lalu diikuti oleh Shindong.

"Maaf, pak.. Apa saya boleh bertanya ?" tanya Shindong.

"Katakan." suruh Kyuhyun.

"Hmm.. Itu.. Apa bapak telah bertunangan ?" tanya Shindong berhati – hati.

Kyuhyun kaget.

"Dari mana kau tahu soal itu ?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Dari bos Hangeng, pak.. Tadi pagi dia kesini untuk mengabarkan berita gembira itu." jawab Shindong.

"Aishh.. Pak tua itu." gumam Kyuhyun kesal.

"Kembali ke ruanganmu." perintah Kyuhyun.

"Tapi pak," kata Shindong.

"Apa lagi ?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Bapak belum menjawab pertanyaan saya." jawab Shindong.

"Aishh.. Kau tidak mendengar bos Han ? kalau dia yang berbicara, berarti semua itu benar." Kyuhyun kesal dan langsung masuk ke ruangannya tanpa mempedulikan Shindong yang membungkuk hormat dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

Setelah itu, Kyuhyun duduk di ruangannya sambil melihat berkas – berkas yang ada di mejanya.

.

.

TOK

TOK

TOK

"Masuk !" teriak Kyuhyun.

"Maaf, pak.. Saya membawakan kopi untuk bapak." seorang wanita masuk ke dalam ruangan Kyuhyun yang menjabat sebagai sekretaris Kyuhyun.

**SEBUT SAJA NAMANYA SEOHYUN.**

"Oh, kau.. Kenapa bukan Office boy saja yang mengantarnya ?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Hmm.. Tidak apa – apa, pak.. Lagipula, saya juga senang melakukannya." jawab Seohyun sambil menunduk.

"Oh iya, apa kau memotong rambutmu ?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil terus melihat berkas yang ada di mejanya.

Seohyun kaget.

"Ah ! Iya.. Saya memotong sedikit rambut saya, pak.. Terima kasih atas perhatian bapak.. Saya permisi." Seohyun keluar dari ruangan Kyuhyun.

"Ya ampun ! dia memperhatikanku. Bagaimana ini ? Hatiku jadi berdebar – debar." batin Seohyun sambil tersenyum terus – menerus.

.

.

Ruangan Kyuhyun.

"Aigoo.. Aku terlihat bodoh. Kenapa terlihat sekali perhatianku padanya ? Kyuhyun pabo !" kyuhyun memaki dirnya sendiri.

.

.

Seohyun adalah sekretaris Kyuhyun yang cantik. Kyuhyun sudah lama menyukai Seohyun, namun Kyuhyun tidak berani mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Seohyun. Kyuhyun takut kalau hubungan mereka nanti akan mengganggu pekerjaan dan profesionalitas mereka. Akhirnya, Kyuhyun hanya bisa memendam perasaannya dalam – dalam pada Seohyun.

Apalagi sekarang Kyuhyun sudah bertunangan dengan Sungmin. Kyuhyun akan semakin memendam perasaannya pada Seohyun. Tapi, Kyuhyun yakin suatu saat nanti dia akan mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Seohyun.

.

.

.

* * *

Di tempat lain..

"Kau sudah pulang sekolah, Minnie.. Kibummie." sapa Teuki saat Sungmin dan Kibum pulang dari sekolahnya.

"Iya, eomma.. Eh, ada bibi Heechul.. Apa kabar ?" Sungmin membungkuk hormat pada Heechul disusul dengan Kibum.

"Aigoo.. Minnie dan Kibum manis sekali." Heechul mengelus rambut Sungmin dan Kibum bergantian.

"Kalau begitu, kami permisi dulu ya." Sungmin dan Kibum berpamitan menuju kamar mereka.

"Oh iya, Minnie.. Kau bereskan pakaianmu ya.. Mulai sekarang, kau harus tinggal dengan Kyuhyun." suruh Teuki.

"HAH ?! Tinggal dengan Kyunnie hyung ? Apa tidak salah, eomma ? Memang kenapa ?" tanya Sungmin kaget.

"Minnie sayang.. Kau tinggal dengan Kyuhyun ya.. Dengan begitu, kalian akan semakin dekat. Kau kan calon menantuku." jawab Heechul.

"Tapi, bibi.. mengapa mendadak sekali ?" tanya Sungmin lagi.

"Hmm.. Bibi baru memikirkannya semalam." jawab Heechul santai.

Sungmin memutar bola matanya malas.

"Kau mau kan menuruti permintaan kami ?" tanya Teuki dengan mata memelas.

"Aishh.. Baiklah, eomma." jawab Sungmin malas.

Sungmin sangat menyayangi ibunya. Dia bahkan tidak bisa menolak permintaan ibunya yang terkadang aneh dan ajaib menurut Sungmin.

Sungmin membereskan barang – barangnya ditemani oleh Kibum di kamarnya.

"Yahh.. Kalau kau tinggal dengan Kyuhyun hyung, aku kesepian dong." ucap Kibum sedih.

Sungmin mem-poutkan bibirnya.

"Sebenarnya Minnie juga tidak mau, tapi mereka memaksa Minnie.. Tenang saja, Bum-bum.. Bum-bum masih bisa menghubungi Minnie kok.. Nanti Minnie akan sering – sering pulang deh.. Hehe." Sungmin menghibur Kibum.

"Baiklah, baiklah.. Aku mengerti. Jaga dirimu baik – baik ya, Minnie.. Jangan lupa hubungi aku." Kibum memeluk Sungmin.

Sungmin dan Kibum belum pernah terpisah dalam jangka waktu yang lama. Mereka benar – benar seperti saudara sedarah.

.

.

.

"Minnie sudah siap, eomma." Sungmin membawa koper dan ranselnya, tidak lupa membawa boneka kelinci kesayangannya.

"Baiklah, Teuki.. Aku akan mengantar Minnie ke apartemen Kyuhyun. Sampaikan salamku pada Kangin." Heechul mencium pipi kanan dan pipi kiri Teuki.

Setelah itu, Sungmin berlari memeluk Teuki.

"Eomma.. Apa eomma membenci Minnie ?" tanya Sungmin.

"Kau bicara apa, sayang ? Eomma tidak pernah membencimu." jawab Teuki.

"Itu.. Eomma malah menyuruhku pindah ke apartemen Kyunnie hyung." balas Sungmin.

Teuki melepas pelukannya dan memegang bahu Sungmin.

"Dengarkan, eomma. Eomma tidak pernah membencimu. Kau harus tinggal dengan Kyuhyun itu karena kalian memang harus mengenal lebih dekat satu sama lain. Kau mengerti kan, nak ?" jelas Teuki.

"Iya, eomma.. Minnie mengerti." Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya.

Sungmin memeluk Kibum lagi.

"Aku akan merindukanmu, Bum-bum." ujar Sungmin.

"Aku juga, Minnie-ya." balas Kibum.

Setelah itu, Heechul dan Sungmin pergi menuju apartemen Kyuhyun.

"Aku harap dia akan baik – baik saja." gumam Teuki.

"Iya bi.. Aku yakin Minnie akan baik – baik saja." hibur Kibum.

"Kau sudah makan ? Kita makan bersama." ajak Teuki sambil merangkul Kibum.

"Baiklah." jawab Kibum sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

* * *

Kantor Kyuhyun

"Pekerjaanmu sudah selesai ?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Seohyun.

"Sudah, pak." jawab Seohyun.

"Kau pulang naik apa ?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Naik bis, pak.. Seperti biasa." jawab Seohyun.

"Kau bisa ikut denganku. Aku antar kau pulang." Kyuhyun melihat jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul 7 malam.

"Tidak usah, pak.. Saya bisa naik bis sendiri." Seohyun menolak dengan halus.

"Tidak baik seorang gadis cantik naik angkutan umum sendirian. Bahaya." ujar Kyuhyun.

"Tapi pak.." Seohyun ingin menolak lagi, tapi..

"Tidak ada penolakan. Sebelum aku berubah pikiran." ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada memerintah.

"Baik, pak." Seohyun membereskan barang – barangnya lalu ikut Kyuhyun menuju mobilnya.

.

.

.

"Rumahmu masih jauh ?" tanya Kyuhyun memecah keheningan di dalam mobil.

"Hmm.. Tidak begitu jauh, pak." jawab Seohyun sopan.

"Ah.. Kalau di luar kantor, jangan begitu formal denganku. Panggil saja aku Kyuhyun. Bukankah usia kita sama ?" Kyuhyun mencoba mengakrabkan diri dengan Seohyun.

"Iya pak, eh Kyuhyun." jawab Seohyun.

"Kau terbiasa menggunakan angkutan umum ?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Iya, biasanya aku naik bis atau kereta." jawab Seohyun.

Seohyun melihat jari tangan Kyuhyun yang memakai sebuah cincin.

Seohyun jadi teringat dengan apa yang diberitakan oleh karyawan kantor pagi ini.

"_**Direktur kita sudah bertunangan."**_ Seohyun mengingat perkataan Shindong.

.

.

"Maaf.. Apa aku boleh bertanya ?" tanya Seohyun.

"Katakan." jawab Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau sudah menikah ?" tanya Seohyun hati – hati.

Kyuhyun kaget dengan pertanyaan Seohyun.

"Maksudmu ?" tanya Kyuhyun balik.

"Maaf.. Tapi aku melihat ada cincin di jarimu." jawab Seohyun.

Kyuhyun melihat jari tangannya.

"Oh.. Ini.. Aku hanya bertunangan, belum menikah." jawab Kyuhyun.

"_**Jadi.. Dia benar sudah bertunangan.**__"_ batin Seohyun.

"Aku dijodohkan. Aku sebenarnya tidak mau bertunangan, tapi orangtuaku memaksa. Mau bagaimana lagi ? Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa – apa." jelas Kyuhyun.

"Kau sangat menyayangi orangtuamu ya ?" tanya Seohyun.

"Hm. Sangat. Bagiku, mereka adalah segalanya. Walaupun terkadang menyebalkan. Hehe." jawab Kyuhyun.

"Beruntung sekali yang menjadi tunanganmu itu." gumam Seohyun yang tidak terdengar oleh Kyuhyun.

"Kau bicara apa ?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ah ! Tidak. Aku tidak bicara apa – apa." jawab Seohyun.

"Oh iya, ceritakan tentang dirimu." Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Seohyun sejenak, lalu berkonsentrasi lagi menyetir.

"Aku ? Tidak ada hal yang istimewa tentangku." ujar Seohyun malu.

"Eiiiyyy.. Jangan begitu. Ayo, ceritakan tentang dirimu." desak Kyuhyun.

"_**Aku sangat penasaran.**__"_ batin Kyuhyun.

"Hmm.. Aku anak tunggal. Aku sekarang tinggal hanya bersama ibuku yang sekarang sakit – sakitan. Ayahku sudah meninggal ketika usiaku 15 tahun." cerita Seohyun.

"Ah ! Maaf." Kyuhyun merasa tidak enak pada Seohyun.

"Tidak apa – apa, kok. Sudah kubilang kan kalau tidak ada yang istimewa dariku." ujar Seohyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan keadaan ibumu sekarang ?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Hmm.. Keadaannya sekarang sudah mulai membaik, tapi suatu saat bisa kambuh lagi." jawab Seohyun.

"Memangnya ibumu sakit apa ?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Dia sakit maag kronis. Sudah beberapa kali dirawat di rumah sakit, tapi penyakitnya akan kambuh lagi. Aku membawanya pulang karena aku belum punya biaya. Makanya, aku selalu giat bekerja dan aku juga mengajar privat sebagai pekerjaan sampingan untuk tambahan biaya pengobatan ibuku." jawab Seohyun.

"Kau hebat, Seohyun-ah.. Aku yakin ibumu pasti bangga padamu." ucap Kyuhyun.

"Ah, biasa saja kok." Seohyun merendah.

"Di depan, belok kanan. Itu rumahku." Seohyun menunjuk arah rumahnya.

"Sudah sampai." Kyuhyun menghentikan mobilnya.

"Terima kasih, Kyuhyun. Apa kau mau mampir ?" tawar Seohyun.

"Ah, tidak usah. Terima kasih. Apa perlu ku antar ?" tawar Kyuhyun balik.

"Tidak usah. Terima kasih atas tumpangannya." Seohyun keluar dari mobil dan membungkuk pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melambaikan tangannya dan berlalu dari hadapan Seohyun.

Seohyun berjalan ke rumahnya dengan wajah yang tidak berhenti tersenyum.

"Aku pulang." teriak Seohyun.

Seohyun masuk kedalam rumah dan langsung ke kamar sang ibu.

"Kau sudah pulang, nak. Ada apa ? Kenapa kau tersenyum ?" tanya sang ibu.

Seohyun menghampiri ibunya yang tengah berbaring di atas ranjang dengan dibalut selimut tebal.

"Tidak ada apa – apa, eomma. Eomma sudah makan dan minum obat ?" Seohyun melihat piring makanan dan piring obat yang ada samping ranjang.

"Sudah, nak. Kau beristirahatlah." pinta sang ibu.

"Iya, eomma. Aku mau mandi dulu." jawab Seohyun.

.

.

.

* * *

Apartemen Kyuhyun

.

.

"Eomma ! Kenapa bocah ini ada disini ?" teriak Kyuhyun setelah pulang kerja.

Ketika Kyuhyun pulang, Heechul sedang duduk di sofa sambil menonton televisi dengan Sungmin tidur di pangkuannya.

"Jangan berisik, Kyu ! Kau akan membangunkannya." Heechul meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibirnya.

"Biarkan saja. Biar dia pulang sekalian." kesal Kyuhyun.

"Jangan begitu, Kyu. Mulai sekarang, kau harus menjaga Minnie. Dia akan tinggal bersamamu disini." jelas Heechul.

"Tapi, eomma.. Dia kan bisa tinggal di rumahnya sendiri. Kenapa harus merepotkanku sih ?" Kyuhyun mulai marah.

"Eomma ingin kalian lebih dekat. Kalau kalian menikah nanti, kalian tidak akan canggung lagi." jawab Heechul.

"Aishh.. Benar – benar." gumam Kyuhyun sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Eomma pulang dulu ya, nak. Tolong bawa Minnie ke kamar." suruh Heechul.

"Biarkan saja dia tidur disitu." dengus Kyuhyun.

"Kyu ! Eomma tidak mau sampai Minnie sakit." Heechul memperingatkan Kyuhyun.

"Aishh.. iya, iya. Cerewet sekali." dengus Kyuhyun lagi.

Kyuhyun mengantar Heechul sampai pintu keluar, lalu kembali melihat Sungmin yang tengah asyik tertidur di sofa.

"Hahh.. Menyusahkan saja." Kyuhyun mengangkat Sungmin dan memindahkannya ke kamar.

Apartemen Kyuhyun mempunyai 2 kamar. Kyuhyun menaruh Sungmin di kamar tamu yang sudah dibereskan oleh Kyuhyun.

Setelah mengangkat Sungmin, Kyuhyun membawa barang – barang Sungmin.

"Hmm.. Bunny." Sungmin mengigau.

Kyuhyun menghampiri Sungmin.

"Kenapa kau, bocah ? Kau mengigau ?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Hmm.. Bunny.. Hiks.. Hiks." Sungmin mengigau sambil memanggil nama 'Bunny'.

Tangan Sungmin bergerak – gerak seperti mencari sesuatu, tapi mata Sungmin tetap terpejam.

Kyuhyun kebingungan.

"Bunny ?" Kyuhyun terus mencari apa yang dimaksud oleh Sungmin.

Akhirnya, Kyuhyun menemukan sebuah boneka kelinci kecil berwarna biru.

"Apa ini ya ?" Kyuhyun memberikan boneka itu ke tangan Sungmin.

"Bunny ! Hehe." Sungmin berteriak senang dan memeluk boneka itu erat – erat.

"Dasar bocah !" Kyuhyun mengacak rambut Sungmin.

.

.

.

* * *

Keesokkan harinya..

.

"Eommaaaaaaaaa !" teriak Sungmin panik.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar suara teriakan, langsung menghampiri Sungmin di kamarnya.

"Aishh.. Kau kenapa, bocah ? Pagi – pagi sudah berisik." kesal Kyuhyun.

"Kyunnie hyung !" Sungmin langsung lompat dari tempat tidur dan memeluk Kyuhyun.

"YA ! YA! YA ! Sedang apa kau ?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Hm ? Memelukmu." jawab Sungmin santai.

"Aish.. Merepotkan." dengus Kyuhyun.

"Mandi sana ! Kau tidak ingin sekolah ?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tersadar.

"Ya ampun ! Iya, Minnie harus sekolah." Sungmin melepas pelukannya terhadap Kyuhyun, lalu membuka semua isi kopernya.

Sungmin lalu mengambil seragam dan peralatan mandinya.

"Oh iya, kamar mandinya dimana ?" tanya Sungmin.

"Di belakang." jawab Kyuhyun santai.

Sungmin langsung melesat ke kamar mandi.

"Bocah merepotkan. Hoahhhhmmm.. Lebih baik aku tidur lagi." Kyuhyun lembali ke kamarnya dan melanjutkan tidurnya.

.

.

20 menit kemudian..

Sungmin sudah rapi dengan seragamnya dan bersiap – siap berangkat sekolah.

"Ya ampun ! Sudah jam 6.45. Minnie bisa terlambat." Sungmin panik.

Sungmin mengetok kamar Kyuhyun.

.

TOK

TOK

TOK

.

Tidak ada jawaban.

.

TOK

TOK

TOK

TOK TOK TOK TOK TOK

.

Kyuhyun membuka pintunya.

"Ada apa sih ? Kau ingin membuatku tuli ?" kesal Kyuhyun.

"Kyunnie hyung ! Ini darurat ! Minnie bisa terlambat. Tolong antarkan Minnie ke sekolah. Minnie mohon." Sungmin memohon dengan wajah memelas.

Kyuhyun sangat kesal dengan Sungmin pagi ini. Tapi dengan melihat wajah Sungmin yang memelas, entah kenapa kekesalannya seakan menguap.

"Hahh.. Menyusahkan saja." Kyuhyun memakai mantelnya dan mengambil kunci mobil.

"Terima kasih, hyung ! Kyunnie hyung memang yang terbaik !" teriak Sungmin girang sambil mengacungi jempolnya.

.

.

.

Akhirnya Kyuhyun mengantar Sungmin ke sekolahnya. Sungmin keluar dari mobil Kyuhyun.

"Terima kasih, hyung. Jangan lupa nanti Kyunnie hyung harus menjemput Minnie. Itu kata bibi Heechul." Sungmin memperingatkan Kyuhyun.

"Aissh. Masuk sana, bocah !" perintah Kyuhyun kesal.

Kyuhyun sangat kesal karena Sungmin menyebut nama Heechul, yang berarti Kyuhyun tidak bisa membantahnya.

"Wleee." Sungmin menjulurkan lidahnya pada Kyuhyun, lalu berlalu menuju kelas.

"Arrggggghhhh.. Baru sehari saja, anak itu sudah menyusahkan. Ya Tuhan, kuatkanlah aku setiap harinya dalam menghadapi bocah itu." Kyuhyun melampiaskan kekesalannya dengan memukul – mukul setir mobil.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Gulliver High School

.

.

"Minnie !" teriak Kibum saat melihat Sungmin.

"Bum-bum !" teriak Sungmin sambil memeluk Kibum.

"Minnie kangen sama Bum-bum." ujar Sungmin.

"Aku juga, Min. Rasanya rumah sepi sekali jika tidak ada kau." balas Kibum.

Mereka pun pergi ke kelas bersama.

"Bagaimana tinggal bersama Kyuhyun hyung ?" tanya Kibum.

"Hmm.. Kyunnie hyung selalu berteriak pada Minnie." jawab Sungmin.

"Benarkah ? Aku harus bilang pada bibi Teuki." Kibum langsung mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk menghubungi Teuki.

"Jangan ! Tidak usah, Bum-bum. Minnie baik – baik saja, kok." cegah Sungmin.

"Kau yakin tidak apa – apa ?" tanya Kibum meastikan.

"Minnie yakin 100%. Hehe." jawab Sungmin sambil terkekeh.

"Kalau dia macam – macam, kau tendang saja dengan tendangan taekwondo-mu itu." usul Kibum.

"Haha. Kyunnie hyung tidak sejahat itu kok pada Minnie." jelas Sungmin.

.

.

.

Sore harinya..

"Aigoo.. Aku harus menjemput bocah itu." gumam Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun langsung mengambil mantelnya, dan menuju parkiran.

"Maaf, pak. Ada berkas yang harus ditanda tangani." Seohyun bertemu Kyuhyun di koridor.

"Ah ! Bagaimana kalau besok saja, aku harus menjemput seseorang dulu. Kau taruh saja berkas itu di mejaku." Kyuhyun berjalan dengan terburu – buru.

"Apakah orang itu sangat penting baginya ? Dia buru – buru sekali." gumam Seohyun.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di sekolah Sungmin..

"Mana anak itu ?" Kyuhyun turun dari mobilnya.

Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam lingkungan sekolah, tapi belum juga menemukan Sungmin.

"Sekolah sudah sepi.. Dimana anak itu ? Apa dia sudah pulang ?" Kyuhyun terus melihat seluruh kelas.

Akhirnya, Kyuhyun melihat Kibum yang duduk di bangku taman sekolah dengan Sungmin yang sedang tidur di pangkuannya.

"Kibum-ah !" panggil Kyuhyun.

"Ah ! Kyuhyun hyung !" Kibum membalas panggilan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menghampiri Kibum dan Sungmin.

"Hoshh.. Hoshh.." nafas Kyuhyun terengah – engah.

"Kau kenapa, hyung ?" tanya Kibum.

"Aku.. Hhh.. Aku mencari Sungmin, ternyata dia enak – enakan tidur disini." jawab Kyuhyun yang berusaha mengatur nafasnya.

"Hmm.. Sebenarnya kami sudah menunggumu selama 2 jam, hyung. Sungmin kelelahan, jadi dia ketiduran disini." jelas Kibum.

"Oh.. Maaf, tadi aku banyak pekerjaan. Ayo, kita pulang." ajak Kyuhyun.

"A-aku naik bis saja, hyung." tolak Kibum.

Kibum tahu kalau apartemen Kyuhyun dan rumah keluarga Lee berbeda arah.

"Eiyyy.. Tidak bisa begitu, kau tetap harus ikut denganku. Sudah malam, aku antar kau pulang dulu. Aishhh.. Berat sekali anak ini." Kyuhyun menggendong Sungmin dengan gaya 'piggy back'.

Mereka berjalan menuju mobil Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu ?" tanya Kyuhyun memecah keheningan.

"Sekolahku baik – baik saja." jawab Kibum singkat.

"Kau ini berbeda sekali dengan bocah yang ku gendong ini. Kau lebih pendiam dan kalem. Kenapa dia tidak sepertimu saja sih ? Mana berat lagi." keluh Kyuhyun.

"Haha.. Kau bisa saja, hyung.. Minnie itu memang cerewet, tapi dia anak yang baik. Dia juga pandai menghibur. Hehe." cerita Kibum.

Akhirnya, mereka sampai di mobil Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menidurkan Sungmin di jok depan dan memakaikan Sungmin sabuk pengaman, sedangkan Kibum duduk di belakang.

"Ck. Menyusahkan saja." keluh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengantar Kibum pulang terlebih dahulu.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih, hyung." ucap Kibum sesampainya di rumah keluarga Lee.

"Sama – sama. Sampaikan salamku pada paman Kangin dan bibi Teuki." balas Kyuhyun sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Baiklah. Jaga Minnie baik – baik ya, hyung !" teriak Kibum sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Hmm.. Kyuhyun hyung tidak buruk juga." gumam Kibum sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

* * *

Sesampainya di apartemen Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun langsung menidurkan Sungmin di kamarnya. Kyuhyun menyelimutinya.

"Ck. Bocah menyusahkan. Harusnya aku bisa pulang dengan Seohyun hari ini." gumam Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melihat wajah Sungmin yang tertidur.

"Kau cantik ketika tidur. Seperti malaikat. Tapi ketika kau bangun, kau akan seperti setan kecil yang tak bisa diam." Kyuhyun merapikan poni Sungmin.

Kyuhyun beranjak dari kamar Sungmin menuju ke kamarnya.

Kyuhyun melihat ada sms di ponselnya.

"Seohyun ?" gumam Kyuhyun.

"_**Maaf, tadi aku melihatmu terburu – buru.. Apa kau sedang ada masalah ? **_

_**Seohyun."**_

Kyuhyun tersenyum senang.

"Perhatian sekali dia." gumam Kyuhyun sambil membalas sms dari Seohyun.

"_**Tidak.. Aku hanya ingin menjemput seseorang."**_

Tak lama kemudian, Seohyun membalas lagi.

"_**Benarkah ? Pasti dia orang yang sangat penting bagimu."**_

Kyuhyun tertawa.

"Penting apanya ? Menyusahkan iya." gumam Kyuhyun.

"_**Tidak. Biasa saja, kok."**_ balas Kyuhyun lagi.

.

.

TOK

TOK

TOK

"Kyunnie hyung." panggil Sungmin sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melihat jam dindingnya.

"Jam 1. Kenapa bocah itu terbangun ?" Kyuhyun membukakan pintu.

.

"Ada apa ?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Minnie lapar, hyung." rengek Sungmin sambil memegang perutnya.

"Di dapur ada 1 mie instan, kau buat saja sendiri." Kyuhyun berniat menutup pintu kamarnya dan melanjutkan berkirim pesan dengan Seohyun, tapi dicegah oleh Sungmin.

"Apa lagi ?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada kesal.

"Tolong buatkan mie instannya untuk Minnie.. Minnie mohon." Sungmin mengeluarkan aegyo-nya.

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Buat saja sendiri. Kau sudah besar kan ?" Kyuhyun makin kesal.

"Ishh.. Hyung tidak asyik. Ya sudah, Minnie tidak jadi makan." Sungmin ingin kembali ke kamarnya.

"Hey, jangan begitu. Baiklah, akan aku buatkan. Aku tidak mau disalahkan oleh ibumu dan ibuku kalau kau sampai tidak makan." Kyuhyun menuju dapur dan mulai memasak.

Sedangkan Sungmin tersenyum sambil mengikuti Kyuhyun dari belakang.

.

.

.

Akhirnya, mie instannya sudah matang..

.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun duduk di meja makan.

"Kyunnie hyung kenapa senyum – senyum sendiri seperti itu ? Apa Kyunnie hyung mulai gila ?" tanya Sungmin polos.

PLETAKK

"Awwww.. Sakit, hyung. Kau tega sekali pada Minnie." Sungmin mengelus kepalanya.

"Enak saja kau mengataiku gila." ujar Kyuhyun kesal.

"Loh ?! Apa Minnie salah ? Setahu Minnie, orang yang tersenyum sendiri tanpa alasan itu adalah orang gila, benar kan ?" jawab Sungmin sambil menyantap mie-nya.

"Aishh.. Aku tersenyum juga ada alasannya, pabo ! Jangan ganggu aku ! Sisakan mie-nya untukku." Kyuhyun kembali sibuk dengan ponselnya.

Sungmin mem-poutkan bibirnya dan melanjutkan acara makannya.

.

.

"Minnie sudah selesai, hyung. Terima kasih, Minnie kembali ke kamar." Sungmin berlari menuju kamarnya.

Kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatannya dengan ponselnya.

"Kasihan juga anak itu. Tadi aku acuhkan dia begitu saja. Sepertinya anak itu makannya tidak banyak. Aku juga jadi lapar." Kyuhyun melihat mangkuk yang tadi Sungmin pakai untuk makan.

0.0

Wajah Kyuhyun langsung mengeras.

"Lee Sungmiiiiiiiiinnnnnn !" teriak Kyuhyun.

Sedangkan Sungmin hanya bisa tertawa sambil menutup telinganya.

"Kenapa kau menghabiskan semua mie-nya, bocah ?" teriak Kyuhyun kesal.

"Maaf, hyung.. Minnie lapar. Maaf." Sungmin berteriak meminta maaf dari dalam kamar.

Kyuhyun mengatur nafasnya yang menderu.

"Aishh.. Bocah itu benar – benar membuatku marah dan kesal." gumam Kyuhyun sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Lihat saja nanti, akan kubalas kau." batin Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

TBC

Terima kasih buat yang udah review di chap sebelumnya.. aku berterima kasih banget sama kalian.. hehe..

**littlecupcake noona** : kamu yakin Kyu ramah ? aigoo..

**LiveLoveKyumin** : ini udah aku lanjut ya..

**TifyTiffanyLee** : Seo itu sekretarisnya Kyuhyun..

**cloudy minniemin bunny** : hehe.. kayaknya Kyu kepincut sama bibir Ming deh..

**abilhikmah** : aku juga maunya Kyu gak nyakitin Ming..

**LauraRose14** : makasih chingu.. ini udah aku lanjut ya..

**MingKyuMingKyu** : Ming lagi mikirin caranya gimana Kyu bisa jatuh cinta sama dia.. hehe.. *kibarkolorKyuMin*

**ms. R** : makasih chingu..

**sissy** : hehe.. maaf chingu.. tapi kayaknya aku bakalan masukin porsi Seo lebih banyak..

**kak Aurinz Soona** : haha.. jangan gantung aku dong kak.. nanti Sungmin sedih..

**winecouple** : hehe.. hubungannya Seo sama Kyu ? tunggu aja kelanjutannya ya..

**5351** : makasih chingu.. ^^

**adhe kyumin 137** : Kyuhyun belum punya pacar kok..

**Lele Bantet** : Minnie nya lucu ya ? kayak aku kan.. hehe..

**BabyMing** : ini udah aku lanjut ya..

**Ichanpresidentofkms** : terserah kamu mau panggil aku apa.. hehe.. panggil aja aku 'pacarnya Sungmin'.. hehe..

di review lagi ya, chingudeul.. ^^ gomawo..


	3. Chapter 3

**My Annoying Fiance**

**.**

**KyuMin**

**.**

**Rate T**

**.**

**Warning : Typo(s), Yaoi, Boys Love**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**.**

**Chap 3**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Keesokan harinya..

Kyuhyun bangun dari tidurnya dan menuju dapur.

"Hm ? Apa ini ?" gumam Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melihat roti bakar dan susu di atas meja makan beserta secarik kertas.

"_**Minnie buatkan roti dan susu untuk Kyunnie hyung.. Minnie minta maaf soal semalam.. Minnie berangkat sekolah sendiri.. Selamat menikmati.. ^^**_

_**-Minnie-**_"

Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Dasar bocah. Tadinya aku ingin membalas perbuatannya, tapi dia sudah minta maaf. Hahh.. Anak itu." Kyuhyun memakan roti dan meminum susu yang telah dibuat Sungmin.

Kyuhyun bergegas mandi dan langsung menuju kantor.

.

.

.

* * *

Gulliver High School

Pada saat istirahat hari ini, Sungmin dan Kibum memilih menghabiskan waktu di kelas daripada di kantin.

"Bum-bum.. Bagaimana ini ? Minnie sudah membuat Kyunnie hyung marah." keluh Sungmin.

"Memangnya kau berbuat apa ?" tanya Kibum sambil membereskan buku pelajarannya.

"Semalam Minnie sudah merepotkan Kyunnie hyung untuk membuatkan mie instan, Kyunnie hyung menyuruh Minnie untuk menyisakan mie untuknya. Tapi Minnie malah menghabiskannya. Akhirnya dia teriak – teriak semalam. Bagaimana ini Bum-bum ? Kyunnie hyung pasti membenci Minnie sekarang." Sungmin membenamkan kepalanya di atas meja.

Kibum tersenyum mendengar cerita Sungmin.

"Haha. Ada – ada saja kau, Min. Kau sudah coba minta maaf padanya ?" tanya Kibum.

Sungmin mengangguk.

"Sudah. Sebagai tanda permintaan maaf, Minnie membuatkan roti dan susu untuk sarapan Kyunnie hyung. Tapi Minnie belum tahu reaksinya, Minnie langsung berangkat sekolah agar tak menyusahkan Kyunnie hyung lagi." jawab Sungmin.

"Aigoo. Tidak apa – apa, Min. Pasti Kyuhyun hyung memaafkan Minnie. Percaya padaku." Kibum menenangkan Sungmin.

"Iya. Terima kasih, Bum-bum." balas Sungmin sambil tersenyum.

"Sama – sama, Minnie-ya." Kibum mengelus punggung Sungmin.

.

Waktu istirahat pun berakhir.

"Selamat siang, anak – anak." sapa seorang guru.

"Selamat siang, bu." Balas para siswa.

"Hari ini saya akan mengadakan ulangan harian matematika. Persiapkan diri kalian dan jangan coba – coba mencontek !" titah sang guru.

"Tapi, bu.. Kenapa mendadak sekali ?" protes para siswa.

"Saya tidak terima protes. Cepat keluarkan alat tulis kalian." sang guru mulai membagikan soal.

"Bagaimana ini, Bum-bum ? Minnie belum belajar." bisik Sungmin pada Kibum.

"Aku juga belum belajar, Min." balas Kibum.

"Tapi setidaknya Bum-bum pintar dan mengerti. Kalau Minnie, Minnie tidak mengerti sama sekali." keluh Sungmin.

"Kerjakan semampumu saja, Minnie-ya." Kibum dan Sungmin mulai berkonsentrasi pada soal yang diberikan oleh sang guru.

.

.

.

* * *

Kantor Kyuhyun.

"Sudah jam 5. Aku harus menjemput bocah itu." Kyuhyun bersiap – siap untuk pulang.

Kyuhyun keluar dari ruangannya.

"Seo, aku pulang duluan ya. Aku harus menjemput seseorang." Kyuhyun memberitahu Seohyun.

Seohyun berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Oh.. Memangnya bapak ingin menjemput siapa ?" tanya Seohyun penasaran.

"Ah ? Hmm.. Tunanganku." jawab Kyuhyun tergagap.

Kyuhyun langsung pergi dari hadapan Seohyun.

Seohyun memegangi dadanya.

"Kenapa sakit sekali, Tuhan ?" gumam Seohyun.

.

Tiba – tiba Shindong datang.

"Bos Kyuhyun mau kemana ?" tanya Shindong sambil memakan satu buah apel di tangannya.

"Mau menjemput tunangannya katanya." jawab Seohyun.

"Wahh.. Perhatian sekali dia terhadap tunangannya. Baru kali ini aku melihatnya begitu perhatian dengan seseorang." kata Shindog sambil berlalu dari hadapan Seohyun.

"_**Dia juga perhatian padaku.**_" batin Seohyun.

.

.

.

* * *

Sesampainya Kyuhyun di sekolah..

Kyuhyun menemui Sungmin dan Kibum.

"Hai Kibum." sapa Kyuhyun.

"Hai hyung !" balas Kibum.

"YA ! Kenapa kau bersembunyi disitu ?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil berteriak.

Saat ini, Sungmin sedang bersembunyi di balik tubuh Kibum sambil menunduk.

"Merasa bersalah, eoh ?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

Sungmin memegangi pinggang Kibum.

"Minnie-ya.. Lebih baik kau minta maaf secara langsung pada Kyuhyun hyung." Kibum berusaha melepas tangan Sungmin dari pinggangnya dan mendorong Sungmin maju.

Kyuhyun tersenyum.

.

"_**Lucu sekali bocah ini.**_" batin Kyuhyun.

.

Akhirnya Sungmin memberanikan diri maju dan melihat wajah Kyuhyun.

"Ada yang ingin kau katakan, Ming ?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin bingung dan mengerjap.

"Ming ? Aku ?" tanya Sungmin sambil menunjuk hidungnya sendiri.

"Iya. Siapa lagi yang ada dihadapanku dan berbicara denganku ?" jawab Kyuhyun.

"Tapi, Bum-bum saja biasa memanggilku Minnie." Sungmin bingung.

"Hmm.. Aku lebih suka memanggilmu dengan satu kata. Ah, lupakan ! Kita lanjut yang tadi. Apa ada yang ingin kau katakan ?" Kyuhyun memajukan wajahnya ke wajah Sungmin dan itu semakin membuat Sungmin gugup.

"Mi-minnie mau minta maaf." kata Sungmin sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Untuk ?" tanya Kyuhyun menggoda Sungmin.

"Untuk.. Untuk semalam, karena Minnie sudah menghabiskan mie instan Kyunnie hyung." jawab Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Sungmin pelan.

"Baiklah, aku memaafkanmu. Kau bisa manis juga. Kukira kau hanya bisa menyebalkan." ucap Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mem-poutkan bibirnya.

"Ayo, kita pulang.. Sudah sore." Kyuhyun, Sungmin dan Kibum langsung masuk ke mobil.

Kyuhyun mengantar Kibum terlebih dahulu.

.

.

* * *

Saat perjalanan pulang ke apartemen Kyuhyun, ternyata Kyuhyun menepikan mobilnya di depan kedai es krim.

"Kenapa kita kesini, hyung ?" tanya Sungmin.

"Katanya kau suka es krim." jawab Kyuhyun.

"Tahu dari mana Minnie suka es krim ?" tanya Sungmin bingung.

"Hm ? Kau lupa ? Kau pernah memberitahuku saat pertunangan kita." jawab Kyuhyun dan langsung menuntun Sungmin ke kedai es krim.

"Kau ingin rasa apa ?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Rasa vanila dengan toping oreo." jawab Sungmin.

"Baiklah. Kau tunggu disini." Kyuhyun memesan es krim.

.

Tak lama kemudian, Kyuhyun membawa 1 gelas es krim dan 1 cangkir cappuccino.

"Terima kasih. Kenapa hyung tidak memesan es krim seperti Minnie ?" tanya Sungmin.

"Hmm. Tidak apa – apa. Aku hanya tidak ingin makan es krim. Kau saja." jawab Kyuhyun.

Sungmin memakan es krimnya dengan bahagia.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan Sungmin yang sedang memakan es krimnya.

"Pelan – pelan makannya, Ming. Lihat ! Kau makan seperti anak kecil." Kyuhyun membersihkan sudut bibir Sungmin dengan tangannya sendiri, lalu Kyuhyun mencicipi es krim yang ada di tangannya.

"Manis." Gumam Kyuhyun.

.

"_**Es krimnya.. Itu kan dari bibir Minnie.**_" batin Sungmin.

.

"Ada apa, Ming ? Kenapa kau melamun ?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ah.. Tidak.. Tidak apa – apa." jawab Sungmin.

"Cepat habiskan es krimnya. Kita pulang." titah Kyuhyun.

"Apa Minnie tidak bisa tambah lagi ?" tanya Sungmin.

"Tidak !" jawab Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa ? Kenapa tidak boleh ? Satu lagi ya, hyung.. Minnie janji, ini yang terakhir." ucap Sungmin sambil mengacungkan tangannya yang membentuk angka 2.

"Aishh. Merepotkan. Pesan sendiri sana !" ujar Kyuhyun malas.

Sungmin langsung melesat memesan es krim yang dia suka.

"Dasar bocah." gumam Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

* * *

Rumah keluarga Lee

"Yeobo.. Aku merindukan Minnie. Apa kabar ya dia ? Apa dia sehat ? Apa dia makan dengan baik?" tanya Teuki pada Kangin.

Kangin merangkul bahu Teuki.

"Aku juga merindukannya, yeobo. Aku yakin Kyuhyun menjaga Sungmin kita dengan baik." Kangin menenangkan Teuki.

"Aku harap juga begitu. Minnie adalah anak yang manja. Dia tidak terbiasa melakukan apapun sendiri." Teuki semakin mengkhawatirkan Sungmin.

"Tenang, yeobo. Mungkin dengan Minnie tinggal bersama Kyuhyun, Minnie akan menjadi pribadi yang mandiri." Kangin memeluk Teuki dari belakang dan sesekali mencium rambut Teuki.

"Hahh.. Minnie.. Semoga kau baik – baik saja, nak." gumam Teuki.

.

.

.

* * *

Apartemen Kyuhyun.

"Kita makan apa, hyung ?" tanya Sungmin sedikit berteriak agar Kyuhyun mendengarnya.

Sungmin sedang menonton televisi, sedangkan Kyuhyun sedang mengotak – atik laptop di kamarnya.

.

Karena tidak ada jawaban dari Kyuhyun, Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun di kamarnya.

"Minnie lapar, hyung." rengek Sungmin.

"Aku sudah pesan pizza." jawab Kyuhyun tanpa berpaling dari laptopnya.

"Kenapa di kulkasmu tidak ada bahan makanan ?" tanya Sungmin lagi.

"Aku lupa belanja bahan makanan. Besok biar aku ke supermarket." jawab Kyuhyun yang makin serius dengan laptopnya.

Merasa diabaikan, akhirnya Sungmin memilih meninggalkan kamar Kyuhyun dan menuju kamarnya.

.

.

Sungmin mengeluarkan buku – buku sekolahnya dari tas.

"Ya ampun ! Minnie lupa kalau ada tugas. Aduh ! Tugas matematika lagi, Minnie tidak mengerti." Sungmin mengambil ponselnya untuk menghubungi Kibum.

.

Tut.. Tut.. Tut..

"Kok Bum-bum tidak mengangkat telfonnya ? Apa Bum-bum sudah tidur ?" gumam Sungmin.

"Bagaimana ini ? Bagaimana Minnie mengerjakannya ? Minnie tidak mengerti sama sekali." Sungmin mengacak – acak rambutnya.

Kyuhyun yang ingin ke dapur, melihat Sungmin di kamarnya.

"Sedang apa kau, bocah ?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun masuk ke kamar Sungmin.

"Kenapa buku – bukumu berantakan ?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil duduk di hadapan Sungmin.

"Minnie ada tugas, hyung." jawab Sungmin.

"Tugas apa ?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Matematika. Minnie tidak mengerti." jawab Sungmin sambil memajukan bibirnya.

"Sini. Coba kulihat." Kyuhyun mengambil buku tugas Sungmin.

"Aigoo.. Soal – soal ini gampang. Lalu, kertas apa ini ?" tanya Kyuhyun saat melihat sebuah kertas jawaban.

"Itu kertas ulangan Minnie hari ini." Jawab Sungmin sambil menunduk.

Mata Kyuhyun membulat melihat nilai Sungmin.

"APA INI ?! Kau dapat D ? Bagaimana bisa ?" tanya Kyuhyun kaget.

"Ya bisalah, hyung.. Buktinya Minnie dapat nilai itu." jawab Sungmin santai.

PLETAKK

Kyuhyun memukul kepala Sungmin.

"Aishh." dengus Sungmin sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"Bodoh ! Soal ini gampang, Ming. Apa kau tidak pernah belajar ?" tanya Kyuhyun kesal.

"Biasanya Bum-bum membantu Minnie." jawab Sungmin.

"Aishh." dengus Kyuhyun.

.

"_**Benar juga. Anak ini selalu bergantung pada Kibum.**_" batin Kyuhyun.

.

"Kau sudah menghubungi Kibum ?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Sudah. Tapi telfonnya tidak diangkat." jawab Sungmin sedih.

Kyuhyun terlihat berfikir.

"Baiklah ! Aku akan menjadi tutormu mulai saat ini. Biarkan Kibum istirahat." usul Kyuhyun.

"Kau serius, hyung ? Kyunnie hyung ingin membantu Minnie ?" tanya Sungmin berbinar.

"Hmm." jawab Kyuhyun malas.

Sungmin langsung memeluk Kyuhyun tiba – tiba.

"Terima kasih, hyung ! Minnie sayang Kyunnie hyung !" seru Sungmin dengan mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Cepat belajar, bocah !" perintah Kyuhyun.

Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya lalu mendengus.

"Sekarang, kerjakan soal – soal ini !" titah Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk beberapa soal di buku Sungmin.

.

Sungmin terus berusaha memecahkan soal demi soal yang ada di buku tugasnya.

"Ini susah, hyung. Minnie tidak bisa." keluh Sungmin.

"Ayo, Ming. Aku sudah memberitahu rumusnya agar kau ingat. Jangan mengeluh tidak bisa lagi." Kyuhyun melihat hasil kerja Sungmin.

"Tapi, hyung.." Sungmin ingin memprotes Kyuhyun lagi.

"Tidak ada tapi – tapian ! Aku tidak ingin punya tunangan yang bodoh. Kau mengerti ? Sekarang kerjakan !" Kyuhyun member ultimatum pada Sungmin.

Dengan Kyuhyun berbicara seperti itu sepertinya Sungmin termotivasi untuk terus mengerjakan soal – soal tersebut.

.

"Ini, hyung. Minnie sudah mengerjakan soal nomor 5." Sungmin memberikan buku tugasnya pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun langsung memeriksanya.

PLETAKK

"Awwww.." rintih Sungmin.

Kyuhyun memukul kepala Sungmin dengan penggaris.

"Salah ! Masih salah, Ming. Ini sudah ketiga kalinya kau mengerjakan soal nomor 5." Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

Sungmin mengambil bukunya dan mengerjakan lagi.

.

.

TING TONG

Bel apartemen Kyuhyun berbunyi.

Kyuhyun membukakan pintu.

"Pizza." teriak seorang pengantar pizza.

"Terima kasih. Ambil kembaliannya untukmu." Kyuhyun member beberapa lembar uang pada pengantar pizza dan menutup pintunya.

Pengantar pizza memeriksa uang yang diberikan Kyuhyun.

"Kembalian apanya ? Uangmu pas, tuan. Huh !" keluh pengantar pizza.

Sang pengantar pizza pergi dengan wajah muram.

.

Kyuhyun kembali dengan dua kotak pizza di tangannya.

"Wah.. Pizzanya sudah sampai. Minnie makan dulu ya, hyung. Minnie lapar." Sungmin menghentikan kegiatan belajarnya.

Sungmin ingin meraih pizza itu, tapi..

"Eitss.. Tidak boleh ! Kau boleh memakan pizza ini kalau kau sudah mengerjakan 10 soal yang ada di bukumu itu. Mengerti Ming ?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum mengerikan.

"Kyunnie hyung tidak asyik ! Minnie kan lapar. Kalau Minnie sakit bagaimana ? Kyunnie hyung harus membawa Minnie ke dokter dan membayar biayanya. Lalu, appa dan eomma pasti khawatir dengan Minnie. Apa Minnie tidak boleh makan satu saja ? Kalau soalnya tidak selesai bagaimana ? Minnie tidak boleh makan sampai besok ? Kenapa kau tega sekali pada Minnie, hyung ?" ujar Sungmin mengeluarkan jurus cerewetnya.

"Sudah bicaranya ?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Sudah." jawab Sungmin.

"Kalau sudah, kerjakan lagi tugasmu." ujar Kyuhyun.

Sungmin melongo.

"Hyung !" teriak Sungmin kesal.

"Apa ?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Minnie lapar." jawab Sungmin sambil merengek.

"Kau tidak dengar yang aku katakan ? Kerjakan tugasmu dan kau bisa menikmati pizza ini." Kyuhyun memakan pizza di depan Sungmin.

"Kau bersenang – senang diatas penderitaanku, hyung." gumam Sungmin yang terdengar oleh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum melihat wajah kesal Sungmin.

.

.

Setelah 2 jam Sungmin mengerjakan soal – soal itu, akhirnya selesai juga.

Wajah Sungmin terlihat lelah.

Kyuhyun lagsung menyodorkan satu kotak pizza pada Sungmin.

"Makanlah." suruh Kyuhyun.

Tanpa berpikir lagi, Sungmin langsung melahap makanan itu.

"Hey ! Pelan – pelan makannya. Jangan terburu – buru, nanti kau tersedak." Kyuhyun mengingatkan Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya asyik dengan makanannya. Sungmin begitu lapar.

.

Setelah itu, Sungmin membereskan buku – buku dan kardus pizza.

"Minnie mengantuk, hyung. Minnie tidur duluan ya. Jaljjayo." Sungmin meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang sedang menonton televisi.

Kyuhyun hanya berdehem sebagai jawaban.

Sungmin kembali ke kamarnya.

.

.

.

* * *

Keesokan harinya..

Kantor Kyuhyun

"Ada apa ini, appa ? Kenapa Siwon hyung juga disini ?" tanya Kyuhyun setibanya di kantor.

Hangeng merangkul Kyuhyun.

"Siwon akan bekerja disini untuk membantumu." jelas Hangeng.

"Tapi.. Dia sebagai apa disini ? Dia kan hanya bisa merepotkan orang saja." tanya Kyuhyun menyindir.

Siwon hanya tersenyum dan mendekati Kyuhyun.

"Jangan mempermalukanku di depan semua karyawan." bisik Siwon dengan nada mengancam.

"Baiklah, rekan – rekan sekalian. Hari ini saya akan memperkenalkan putra sulung saya yang bernama Cho Siwon. Dia akan bekerja disini sebagai wakil direktur dan membantu pekerjaan Kyuhyun." Hangeng memperkenalkan Siwon pada semua karyawan.

"Annyeong.. Cho Siwon imnida. Mohon bantuannya." Siwon memperkenalkan dirinya sambil membungkuk.

Semua karyawan bertepuk tangan dan membungkuk membalas sapaan Siwon.

"Wahhh.. Dia tampan sekali." bisik para karyawan yeoja.

"Aigoo.. Aku akan betah di kantor kalau begini." bisik karyawan lainnya.

Banyak yang menyukai Siwon karena ketampanannya.

"Apa dia salah makan obat ? Bukannya dia tidak ingin bekerja di perusahaan appa ? Kenapa dia berubah pikiran ?" bisik Kyuhyun pada Hangeng.

"Hmm.. Appa juga tidak tahu. Tiba – tiba dia meminta untuk dipekerjakan di perusahaan appa.. Mudah – mudahan saja dia sudah berubah." balas Hangeng.

.

.

Hangeng meninggalkan kantor. Ruangan Siwon ditempatkan di sebelah ruangan Kyuhyun.

"Jadi ini sekretarismu ?" tanya Siwon yang datang ke ruangan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sedang mempelajari beberapa dokumen bersama Seohyun.

Seohyun membungkuk.

"Seohyun imnida. Silahkan duduk, pak." Seohyun bangkit dari duduknya dan mempersilahkan Siwon untuk duduk di tempatnya.

"Tidak usah. Aku akan duduk di sofa itu saja." Siwon berjalan menuju sofa.

"Ck. Mengganggu saja." gumam Kyuhyun.

"Kau bilang apa, Kyu ?" tanya Siwon.

"Apa kau tidak ada pekerjaan sampai datang ke ruanganku ?" tanya Kyuhyun ketus.

"Hmm.. Sebenarnya ada. Akan lebih baik kalau aku juga punya sekretaris seperti kau. Hehe." Jawab Siwon.

"Dan kau hanya akan bermalas – malasan sementara sekretarismu mengerjakan semua tugasmu ? Pintar sekali kau, hyung." kesal Kyuhyun.

"YA ! Kenapa kau selalu berburuk sangka padaku ?" tanya Siwon sambil mengernyit.

"Kau tahu apa yang aku kesalkan, hyung." jawab Kyuhyun.

Siwon berpikir.

"Ah ! Kau masih kesal padaku tentang perjodohan itu ? Aigoo.. Kau ini.. Ayolah, Sungmin tidak buruk." ucap Siwon.

.

"_**Jadi.. Orang yang dijodohkan dengan Kyuhyun bernama Sungmin.**_" batin Seohyun.

.

"Kalau kau tidak mau, ya sudah.. Aku akan bilang pada appa. Lagipula, Sungmin itu anak yang baik, manis, cantik pula. Dan aku melihatmu mencium Sungmin pada malam pertunangan kalian. Kau juga kelihatan menyukainya." ujar Siwon panjang lebar.

Seohyun kaget, spontan dia membulatkan matanya.

Kyuhyun melihat Seohyun yang kelihatan kaget dan mencerna apa yang dibicarakan olehnya dan Siwon.

"Hmm.. Seohyun. Kau bisa kembali ke ruanganmu. Nanti kita lanjutkan kembali." Kyuhyun mempersilahkan Seohyun keluar.

"Ba-baik, pak." Seohyun pun keluar dengan beberapa dokumen di tangannya.

.

"_**Kyuhyun mencium tunangannya ? Katanya dia tidak suka dengan perjodohan ini ? Kenapa Kyuhyun menciumnya ? Tuhan, haruskah aku menghancurkan perasaan ini ? Ini begitu sakit.**_" batin Seohyun.

.

Seohyun memegangi dadanya dan menutup mulutnya. Kemudian dia terburu – buru pergi ke toilet dengan satu tujuan, yaitu menangis.

.

.

"Jaga bicaramu, hyung. Kau berisik sekali." omel Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun duduk bersama Siwon di sofa.

"Kenapa ?" tanya Siwon tidak mengerti.

"Tidak. Aku hanya tidak ingin ada kesalahpahaman." jawab Kyuhyun.

"Salah paham ? Siapa ? Aku ?" tanya Siwon.

"Bukan kau.. Tapi Seohyun." jawab Kyuhyun.

Siwon mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Seohyun ? Apa maksudmu ? Aku tidak mengerti." tanya Siwon lagi.

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya.

"Hahh.. Dia menyukaiku." jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

Siwon kaget, lalu tersenyum.

"Eiiiyyyy.. Pantas saja kau betah di kantor, ternyata ada seseorang yang menyukaimu." goda Siwon.

"Dan aku juga menyukainya, hyung." Kyuhyun mengakui perasaannya.

Siwon kaget dan membulatkan matanya.

"APA ?! Kau menyukainya ? Tapi.. Tapi kau kan sudah punya Sungmin, Kyu." Siwon sangat kaget dengan pernyataan Kyuhyun.

"Aku menyukainya sejak dulu, hyung. Sejak dia masuk ke perusahaan ini. Sebelum aku bertunangan dengan Sungmin. Tapi.. Aku belum menyatakan perasaanku padanya." cerita Kyuhyun.

Siwon menghela nafasnya.

"Aigoo. Kau tahan dengan perasaanmu itu ? Apa kau berharap memiliki Seohyun ?" tanya Siwon.

"Hmm.. Aku tidak tahu, hyung. Aku harap kau tidak memberitahu appa dan eomma." jawab Kyuhyun.

"Tenang saja, Kyu. Kau bisa mengandalkanku." Siwon memegang bahu Kyuhyun.

"Entah kenapa, aku tidak ingin kau menyakiti Sungmin. Pertama aku melihatnya, sepertinya aku sudah menyayanginya." ujar Siwon.

"Oh ! Jangan bilang kau menyukai Sungmin !" ucap Kyuhyun.

"Haha.. Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin saja. Kalau kau menyakiti Sungmin, aku tidak akan segan – segan mengambil Sungmin darimu, Kyu." ancam Siwon.

"Kau kenapa, hyung ? Apa kau benar – benar menyukai bocah cerewet itu ?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Haha.. Aku tidak tahu." jawab Siwon tertawa.

"Aku harap kau hanya bercanda, hyung." ucap Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa ? Apa aku tidak boleh menyukai Sungmin ? Kau kan menyukai Seohyun. Jadi, aku punya kesempatan kan untuk mendekati Sungmin ?" tanya Siwon.

.

"_**Siwon hyung bicara apa sih ? Kenapa aku tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaannya ? Di satu sisi, aku kesal terhadap kelakuan Sungmin, tapi disisi lain aku sudah terbiasa dengannya dan aku tidak ingin dia berada dekat dengan orang lain, terutama Siwon hyung.**_" batin Kyuhyun.

.

"Hmm.. Ter-terserah kau, hyung ! Aku tidak peduli." Kyuhyun kembali ke meja kerjanya dan berpura – pura melihat beberapa dokumen.

"Baiklah.. Aku kembali ke ruanganku ya.. Banyak pekerjaan yang harus aku selesaikan." Ucap Siwon sambil keluar dari ruangan Kyuhyun.

"Pergi kau ! Jangan datang lagi ke ruanganku !" bentak Kyuhyun.

Siwon hanya tertawa geli mendengar bentakan Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

* * *

Sore harinya..

"Kau mau kemana, Kyu ?" tanya Siwon yang melihat Kyuhyun keluar dari ruangannya.

"Aku mau menjemput Sungmin. Aku serahkan sisa pekerjaanku padamu, hyung. Kalau kau ada kesulitan, minta tolong saja pada Seohyun." jawab Kyuhyun.

"Aigoo.. Ternyata kau perhatian sekali pada Sungmin." goda Siwon.

"Perhatian apanya ? Kalau eomma tidak menyuruhku, aku juga tidak mau menjemput anak itu setiap hari." keluh Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana kalau aku yang menjemputnya ? Aku merindukannya, Kyu." usul Siwon.

Kyuhyun mendengus.

"Dalam mimpimu, hyung." Kyuhyun berjalan meninggalkan Siwon.

"Dasar ! Katanya tidak menyukainya, tapi giliran aku ingin menjemputnya tidak boleh. Dasar plin - plan !" keluh Siwon.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di Gulliver High School

"Ayo, kita pulang." Kyuhyun mengajak Sungmin dan Kibum ikut mobilnya.

"Maaf, hyung. Aku dijemput bibi Teuki." ucap Kibum.

"Eomma menjemputmu ? Minnie juga mau dijemput eomma." rengek Sungmin.

"Kau bersama Kyuhyun hyung saja. Bibi Teuki berpesan begitu padaku tadi." jelas Kibum.

Kyuhyun melihat Kibum serius.

"Benar begitu ? Bibi Teuki bilang begitu ?" tanya Kyuhyun memastikan.

"Eungg !" Kibum mengangguk.

"Baiklah.. Kita pulang saja, Ming. Kita harus berbelanja ke supermarket." ajak Kyuhyun.

"Loh ? Bukannya Kyunnie hyung bilang mau sendiri saja ? Kenapa sekarang Kyunnie hyung mengajak Minnie ?" tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya.

"Kau ini cerewet sekali. Kau mau pulang tidak ?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada tinggi.

"Iya iya. Minnie pulang bersama Kyunnie hyung. Dah Bum-bum.. Salam buat eomma ya." Sungmin melambaikan tangannya pada Kibum.

Kibum membalas lambaian tangan Sungmin.

"Hati – hati, Minnie." ucap Kibum.

"Mereka tidak pernah akur." gumam Kibum.

.

Tak lama kemudian, Teuki datang bersama Kangin. Kibum menghampiri mobil Kangin.

"Loh ? Paman Kangin juga menjemputku ?" tanya Kibum.

"Iya. Ayo naik !" Kangin menyuruh Kibum masuk mobilnya.

"Mobil tadi itu mobilnya Kyuhyun ya ?" tanya Teuki.

"Iya, bibi Teuki. Kenapa memang ?" jawab Kibum sambil memasuki mobil.

"Mereka mau kemana ?" tanya Teuki lagi.

"Hmm.. Tadi sih Kyuhyun hyung bilang, dia ingin ke supermarket." jawab Kibum.

"Yeobo, kita ikuti mereka ya." rengek Teuki pada Kangin.

"Tapi, yeobo. Kalau ketahuan bagaimana ?" tanya Kangin.

"Tidak akan. Kita tidak akan ketahuan oleh mereka." jawab Teuki mantap.

"Bagaimana Bummie ? Apa tidak apa – apa kalau kita mengikuti mereka ?" tanya Kangin pada Kibum lewat kaca spion.

Kibum mengangkat bahunya.

"Aku sih terserah paman dan bibi. Aku ikut saja." jawab Kibum santai.

"Terima kasih, Bummie." ucap Teuki sambil tersenyum pada Kibum.

Akhirnya mereka pun mengikuti pasangan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

.

.

.

* * *

Supermarket

Sesampainya di supermarket, Kyuhyun langsung mengambil beberapa mie instan.

"Kyunnie hyung ! Kenapa kau membeli banyak sekali mie instan ? Itu tidak baik untuk ususmu." tanya Sungmin heran.

"Habis mau bagaimana lagi ? Aku tidak bisa memasak sendiri. Kalau tidak makan mie instan, aku beli sendiri atau delivery order." jawab Kyuhyun sambil mendorong trolly-nya.

"Itu tidak bagus untukmu, Kyunnie hyung. Kau harus mengurangi mengonsumsi mie instan." Sungmin menaruh beberapa mie instan di raknya lagi.

"YA ! Kenapa dikembalikan ke tempatnya ?" tanya Kyuhyun kesal.

"Mulai sekarang, Minnie akan memasak untuk Kyunnie hyung." ujar Sungmin mantap.

"Kau ? Memasak ? Kau yakin ?" tanya Kyuhyun memastikan.

Sungmin mengangguk.

"Biarpun Minnie anak manja.. Tapi kalau urusan dapur, Minnie jagonya." Sungmin membanggakan dirinya.

"Aku tidak percaya." ucap Kyuhyun.

"Minnie sungguh – sungguh, hyung. Minnie akan membuktikan pada Kyunnie hyung kalau Minnie bisa memasak. Hari ini Kyunnie hyung ingin makan apa ? Biar Minnie yang masak untuk Kyunnie hyung." tawar Sungmin.

Kyuhyun berpikir.

"Baiklah. Makanan yang gampang saja. Spaghetti." jawab Kyuhyun kemudian.

"Hmm. Spaghetti ya.. Baiklah, Minnie akan buatkan untuk Kyunnie hyung nanti malam." Sungmin mengambil bahan – bahan untuk memasak spaghetti.

Mereka pun berkeliling mencari bahan makanan dan keperluan sehari – hari.

Tanpa mereka sadari, sebenarnya ada 3 orang yang sedang mengikuti mereka.

"Wahhh.. Tak sia – sia aku mengajarkan Minnie memasak. Dengan begitu, Minnie bisa menarik perhatian Kyuhyun. Aku benar kan, yeobo ?" tanya Teuki.

"Hmm.. Iya.. Walaupun tadinya aku tak suka kau mengajarkan Minnie memasak." jawab Kangin.

"Tapi Minnie kan atlet taekwondo, paman. Paman tenang saja, biar bagaimana pun Minnie adalah seorang namja. Hehe." Kibum pun ikut berargumen.

Ya, 3 orang itu adalah Kangin, Kibum dan Teuki. Mereka mengikuti Sungmin dan Kyuhyun ke supermarket.

"Aku harus memberitahu Heechul kalau mereka pergi bersama. Lihat, yeobo ! Mereka seperti pasangan pengantin baru, kan ?" Teuki mengabadikan keakraban Kyuhyun dan Sungmin ketika berbelanja di ponselnya, lalu mengirimnya pada Heechul.

.

.

"Hyung ! Minnie beli ini ya !" Sungmin mengambil beberapa nugget dan kentang goreng.

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Biasanya Minnie membawa bekal ini ke sekolah." ucap Sungmin.

"Kau membawa bekal ? Anak laki – laki biasanya akan makan di kantin daripada membawa bekal." tanya Kyuhyun.

"Memangnya anak laki – laki tidak boleh membawa bekal ? Minnie lebih suka masakan eomma." jawab Sungmin.

"Dasar manja !" cibir Kyuhyun.

"Biar saja." balas Sungmin.

Sungmin mengambil beberapa susu dan permen coklat.

"YA ! Kenapa kau memasukkan permen coklat ?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Minnie selalu lapar, hyung. Ini untuk cemilan Minnie." jawab Sungmin.

"Tapi jangan banyak – banyak, Ming. Nanti gigimu bisa rusak." Kyuhyun seperti mengomeli anak umur 5 tahun.

"Aishh.. Kyunnie hyung tenang saja.. Minnie rajin sikat gigi, kok." ujar Sungmin.

"Ck. Terserah." balas Kyuhyun malas.

Akhirnya Sungmin mengambil barang – barang yang ia inginkan.

.

.

"Aigoo.. Aku tidak menyangka kalau Kyuhyun perhatian sekali pada anak kita, yeobo." ucap Teuki.

Kangin, Kibum dan Teuki sedang duduk sambil memperhatikan KyuMin.

"Iya.. Sekarang kau sudah tenang kan ?" tanya Kangin.

Teuki mengangguk.

"Iya, aku jadi tidak khawatir Minnie tinggal dengan Kyuhyun." jawab Teuki.

"Kita pulang ya." ajak Kangin.

"Baiklah. Ayo, Bummie-ya." ajak Teuki pada Kibum.

Tapi, tak ada sahutan dari Kibum.

"Bummie ? Bummie-ya ?" panggil Teuki.

"Kibummie kemana ?" tanya Kangin.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, yeobo." jawab Teuki.

Mereka langsung mencari Kibum.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka menemukan Kibum yang tertidur di pojok rak makanan instan.

"Aigoo.. Bummie-ya." teriak Teuki kaget.

Kangin yang mendengar Teuki berteriak, langsung menghampiri Teuki.

"Aigoo.. Sepertinya dia kelelahan. Biar aku yang menggendongnya." Kangin langsung menggendong Kibum di punggungnya.

.

.

* * *

Sepulang dari supermarket..

"Bagaimana hyung ? Enak tidak ?" tanya Sungmin.

Sesampainya di apartemen Kyuhyun, Sungmin menepati janjinya memasak untuk Kyuhyun.

Sungmin memperhatikan wajah Kyuhyun dengan harap – harap cemas.

"Hmmm." gumam Kyuhyun sambil menutup matanya.

Kyuhyun memakan spaghettinya lagi.

"Hmm.. Hmmmmmm." gumam Kyuhyun lagi dengan nada yang lebih panjang.

"Hyung ! Katakan sesuatu !" kesal Sungmin.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya.

"Hmm. Ini enak sekali, Ming. Kau tidak lihat aku sedang menikmatinya ?" jawab Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tersenyum senang.

"Benarkah ? Syukurlah kalau kau menikmatinya." Sungmin sangat senag mendengar pujian dari Kyuhyun.

"Mulai besok, kau saja yang memasak untukku. Dengan begitu, aku bisa berhemat." usul Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah. Minnie akan memasak untuk Kyunnie hyung." ucap Sungmin mantap.

.

"_**Mungkin dengan cara ini Kyunnie hyung bisa jatuh cinta padaku.**_" batin Sungmin.

.

Akhirnya, mereka makan bersama dengan nikmat.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Terima kasih buat temen – temen yang udah komen.. Maaf, update nya kelamaan.. hehe..

Maaf juga kalo semakin lama, ceritanya semakin garing.. Mohon kritik dan sarannya.. ^^

.

**LiveLoveKyumin** : orang ke empat ? mungkin aja..

**manize83**: nasib Minnie ? Minnie akan baik – baik aja kok..

**TifyTiffanyLee** : aku juga gak tau kenapa Kyu bisa jatuh cinta sama Seo.. haha..

** .vikink** : Minnie martial art ? oke ! makasih ya sarannya..

**littlecupcake noona** : Kayaknya mau aku kasih angst sedikit deh, chingu.. gapapa kan ? biar seru..

**LauraRose14**** : **pucu ? apa itu ?

**MingKyuMingKyu**** : **kayaknya lebih cantik Sungmin deh.. hehe.. *peace*

**adhe kyumin 137**** : **nanti aku banyakkin KyuMin momentnya deh..

**chu : **kalau Ming tahu Kyu suka sama Seo, gimana ya ? aku juga penasaran..

**winecouple : **aku setuju Sungmin lebih cantik dari Seohyun..

**Ichanpresidentofkms : **boleh.. kamu bisa panggil aku chu.. salam kenal.. aku panggil kamu apa dong ?

**5351 : **disini aku bikin Sungminnya menyebalkan buat Kyuhyun.. haha.. *ketawa evil*

**sissy : **amin.. hidup KyuMin juga..

**HeePumpkin137**** : **Iya.. Kyuhyun emang nyebelin banget..

**bunnykyu**** :** Ming nyakitin Kyuhyun ? boleh juga tuh..

Maaf ya buat yang gak ada namanya.. aku urutin aja pake angka ya.. gapapa kan ? lain kali pake namanya ya..

**Guest 1 : **Aku gak bakal biarin Sungmin disakitin sama Kyuhyun kok, tenang aja..

**Guest 2 : **Seohyun juga suka Kyuhyun tapi dia juga sakit Kyuhyun punya tunangan.. bingung kan ? aku juga.. hehe..

**Guest 3 : **Nanti dibanyakkin deh KyuMin momentnya..

**Guest 4 : **merinding kenapa chingu ?


	4. Chapter 4

**My Annoying Fiance**

**.**

**KyuMin**

**.**

**Rate T**

**.**

**Warning : Typo(s), Yaoi, Boys Love**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**.**

**Chap 4**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sudah 3 bulan Sungmin tinggal dengan Kyuhyun. Sedikit banyak, mereka sudah tahu kebiasaan masing – masing. Walaupun Kyuhyun masih terkesan galak pada Sungmin.

.

"Ini makananmu, hyung.. Ayo cepat antarkan Minnie ke sekolah." rengek Sungmin.

"Tugasmu sudah dikerjakan semuanya ?" tanya Kyuhyun memastikan.

"Sudah hyung.. Berkat bantuanmu." jawab Sungmin.

"Bagus. Aku akan melihat nilaimu nanti. Kita berangkat." Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menuju parkiran.

.

Peranan Kyuhyun bagi Sungmin disini sangatlah penting. Kyuhyun banyak membantu Sungmin. Sungmin sangat bergantung pada Kyuhyun. Walaupun terkadang Kyuhyun merasa jengkel pada Sungmin, tapi Sungmin selalu bisa meluluhkan hati Kyuhyun.

.

.

* * *

Sekolah Sungmin

"Sudah mengerjakan tugas ?" tanya Kibum.

"Sudah dong. Berkat bantuan Kyunnie hyung." jawab Sungmin.

"Wahh.. Sepertinya aku sudah tidak dibutuhkan lagi." goda Kibum.

Sungmin melihat Kibum.

"Aigoo.. Jangan bicara seperti itu, Bum-bum. Minnie masih membutuhkan Bum-bum." Sungmin memeluk Kibum.

"Haha.. Aku bercanda, Minnie-ya." Kibum terkekeh dan melepas pelukan Sungmin.

"Aku sangat senang kau bisa akrab dengan Kyuhyun hyung dan sudah tidak bergantung lagi padaku. Kalau aku meninggalkanmu, kau tidak akan kesepian lagi." ucap Kibum sambil tersenyum.

"Apa ? Pergi ? Bum-bum mau pergi kemana ? Minnie ikut." rengek Sungmin.

Kibum terkekeh.

"Tidak. Aku tidak kemana – mana. Kan tadi aku bilang 'kalau', bukan berarti aku benar – benar akan pergi." Kibum mengacak rambut Sungmin halus.

.

.

* * *

Kantor Kyuhyun

"Maaf, pak.. Hari ini ada rapat bersama pemegang saham." Seohyun memasuki ruangan Kyuhyun.

"Jam berapa ?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Jam 7 malam, pak." jawab Seohyun.

"Jam 7 ? Aduh.. Bagaimana ini ? Sungmin akan sendirian di rumah. Belum lagi kalau dia ada tugas." gumam Kyuhyun.

Menyadari Kyuhyun yang terlihat kebingungan, Seohyun memulai pembicaraan.

"Ada apa, pak ?" tanya Seohyun.

"Ah ! Tidak. Oh iya, waktu itu kau bilang kalau kau bisa mengajar ?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Iya pak, kenapa ?" tanya Seohyun bingung.

"Hmm.. Aku ingin meminta bantuanmu." jawab Kyuhyun.

.

.

* * *

.

Sore hari

Sesampainya pulang dari sekolah Sungmin, Kyuhyun menyuruh Sungmin buru – buru mandi.

.

"Memang ada apa sih, hyung ? Kenapa buru – buru sekali ?" tanya Sungmin sambil mengambil handuknya.

"Aku ada rapat, Ming. Bergegaslah." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Maksudnya ? Minnie ikut hyung ke kantor ? Minnie tidak mau. Minnie mau di rumah saja, lagipula Minnie ada tugas." Rengek Sungmin.

Kyuhyun yang tadinya sedang merapikan berkas – berkasnya, langsung menghampiri Sungmin.

"Bisakah kau menurut saja ? Sudah, jangan cerewet. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu sendirian di rumah." Kyuhyun agak kesal dengan sikap Sungmin.

"Kalau begitu, Minnie mau pulang ke rumah Minnie saja !" rengek Sungmin lagi.

"Aishh.. Kalau kau pulang ke rumahmu, nanti aku yang akan disalahkan eomma dan bibi Teuki. Bisakah kau menjadi anak baik ?" ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada mengancam.

Sungmin takut melihat tatapan Kyuhyun.

"Ba-baik, hyung. Minnie mandi sekarang." Sungmin langsung berlari menuju kamar mandi.

"Hahhh.. Anak itu selalu bikin kesal." gumam Kyuhyun.

.

.

* * *

Setelah bersiap – siap, Kyuhyun mengantar Sungmin ke sebuah rumah.

"Ini rumah siapa, hyung ?" tanya Sungmin.

"Rumah temanku." jawab Kyuhyun sambil menekan bel rumah tersebut.

.

Tak lama kemudian muncullah sesosok wanita.

"Pak Kyuhyun." sapa Seohyun saat membukakan pintu.

Sungmin berlindung di balik punggung Kyuhyun dan memeluk Kyuhyun dari belakang.

Seohyun melihat adegan tersebut dengan pandangan heran.

**.**

"_**Siapa itu ?**_" batin Seohyun.

**.**

Menyadari mereka hanya diam saja, Kyuhyun memulai pembicaraan.

"Ehem. Seo, kenalkan ini Sungmin. Sungmin adalah tunanganku. Ming, kenalkan ini Seohyun. Dia sekretarisku di kantor." Kyuhyun melepas pelukan Sungmin dan menyuruh Sungmin menjabat tangan Seohyun.

**.**

"_**Jadi ini tunangannya Kyuhyun. Dia namja. Dari jauh seperti yeoja.**_" batin Seohyun.

**.**

"Annyeonghaseyo, Sungmin imnida." ucap Sungmin sambil membungkuk.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Seohyun imnida." balas Seohyun kaku.

"Baiklah, Ming.. Aku akan meninggalkanmu disini. Seohyun bisa membantumu mengerjakan tugasmu." jelas Kyuhyun.

"Tapi, hyung. Minnie ikut hyung saja kalau begitu. Minnie janji Minnie tidak akan nakal." Sungmin mengacungkan tangannya yang sudah membentuk huruf V.

"Aishh.. Kau tidak mendengar ucapanku ? Kerjakan tugasmu ! Nanti aku akan menjemputmu." Kyuhyun menyerahkan tas Sungmin yang sedari tadi dibawanya.

"Maaf ya, Seo. Aku jadi merepotkanmu. Aku titip Sungmin." Kyuhyun pamit pada Seohyun.

Kyuhyun beralih pada Sungmin.

"Baiklah. Aku pergi sekarang. Aku tidak akan pulang larut malam dan jangan nakal." Kyuhyun mengacak rambut Sungmin pelan, lalu menuju mobilnya.

"Dah, hyung." Sungmin melambaikan tangan pada Kyuhyun dengan wajah sedih.

Lalu mobil Kyuhyun berlalu dari hadapan Sungmin dan Seohyun.

.

"Silakan masuk, tuan." Seohyun mempersilahkan Sungmin masuk.

"Jangan panggil Minnie dengan sebutan tuan. Minnie masih umur 17 tahun. Panggil aku Minnie saja." ucap Sungmin sambil duduk di ruang tamu Seohyun.

"Ah.. Baiklah, kau ingin minum apa ?" tanya Seohyun.

"Apa saja, noona. Sebenarnya Kyunnie hyung sudah membawakan Minnie susu coklat, tapi air putih juga boleh. Maaf merepotkan." jawab Sungmin.

**.**

"_**Perhatian sekali Kyuhyun pada anak ini.**_" batin Seohyun.

**.**

"Tidak apa – apa. Tunggu sebentar ya." Seohyun berjalan menuju dapur dan mengambil minuman serta cemilan untuk Sungmin.

Tak lama kemudian, Seohyun datang dengan nampan yang cukup besar berisi makanan dan minuman.

"Terima kasih, noona." ucap Sungmin sambil tersenyum.

"Sama – sama." balas Seohyun.

"Noona.. Bolehkah Minnie bertanya ?" tanya Sungmin hati – hati.

"Boleh. Kau ingin bertanya apa ?" jawab Seohyun.

"Noona benar – benar sekretaris Kyunnie hyung ? Maksudku Kyuhyun hyung." tanya Sungmin.

Seohyun tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu ? Tadi pak Kyuhyun sudah mengatakan padamu kalau aku sekretarisnya, itu benar. Pak Kyuhyun itu orang yang tegas. Kalau dia bilang aku sekretarisnya, ya memang benar aku sekretarisnya. Dia orang yang tidak mengada – ada." jawab Seohyun.

"Ohhh. Sudah berapa lama noona menjadi sekretarisnya ?" tanya Sungmin lagi.

"Hmm.. Kira – kira sudah 3 tahun ini." Jawab Seohyun.

"Lama juga ya.. Kenapa noona tidak ikut Kyunnie hyung tadi ?" tanya Sungmin heran.

"Pak Kyuhyun menghadiri rapat pemegang saham, jadi aku tidak perlu ikut." jawab Seohyun.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Tadi pak Kyuhyun meminta tolong padaku untuk membantu mengerjakan tugasmu. Apa tugasmu, Minnie ?" tanya Seohyun.

"Hmm. Matematika. Minnie tidak suka pelajaran itu. Biasanya Kyunnie hyung atau Bum-bum yang membantu Minnie." Jawab Sungmin sambil mengeluarkan buku pelajarannya.

**.**

"_**Benarkah ini tunangannya Kyuhyun ? Namja manis yang polos dan kekanakan. Apa tipe Kyuhyun seperti ini ? Kalau dipikir – pikir, aku jauh lebih baik dari anak ini. Tapi kelihatannya Kyuhyun sangat menyayanginya.**_" batin Seohyun.

**.**

"Tugasnya ada 15 soal, noona. Mohon bantuannya." ucap Sungmin sambil tersenyum.

**.**

Sungmin dan Seohyun larut dalam kebersamaan mereka. Semakin lama, mereka pun semakin akrab. Ketika sedang belajar, ibu Seohyun memanggil Seohyun.

"Seohyun-ah." panggil sang ibu.

Sungmin dan Seohyun terdiam.

"Sebentar ya, Minnie. Ibuku memanggilku." Seohyun langsung menuju kamar sang ibu.

Sungmin mengangguk.

Tapi karena merasa penasaran, Sungmin mengikuti Seohyun menuju kamar sang ibu.

"Ada apa, eomma ?" tanya Seohyun.

"Tolong ambilkan air. Eomma haus." jawab sang ibu.

"Sebentar ya, eomma." Seohyun berbalik ingin mengambil air minum, tapi dia sudah menemukan Sungmin di ambang pintu kamar.

"MInnie ? Sedang apa kau disini ? Kenapa tidak menungguku di ruang tamu saja ?" tanya Seohyun heran.

"Minnie.. tadi Minnie ingin ke toilet. Ya, Minnie mencari toilet. Karena mendengar suara dari arah sini, jadi Minnie kesini untuk bertanya." jelas Sungmin bohong.

"Toilet ada di sebelah dapur. Aku ingin mengambil minum dulu." Seohyun langsung keluar dari kamar tersebut.

Sungmin menghampiri ibu Seohyun yang matanya setengah tertutup.

"BIbi." panggil Sungmin.

Ibu Seohyun membuka matanya dan melihat wajah Sungmin.

"Siapa kau, nak ? Kenapa kau begitu manis ?" tanya ibu Seohyun.

"Aku Sungmin, bibi. Senang berjumpa denganmu. Minnie teman barunya Seohyun noona." jawab Sungmin memperkenalkan diri.

"Panggil saja aku bibi Jo. Aku ibunya Seohyun." balas ibu Seohyun.

"Bibi sakit apa ? Bibi sudah makan ? Sudah minum obat ?" tanya Sungmin beruntun.

Ibu Seohyun terkekeh.

"Sudah. Aku sudah makan dan minum obat. Kau ini seperti Seohyun saja. Aku sakit maag kronis, nak." jawab ibu Seohyun.

"Minnie jadi teringat eomma di rumah. Minnie kangen." Sungmin membelai rambut ibu Seohyun.

"Memangnya kau tidak tinggal bersama orang tuamu ?" tanya ibu Seohyun.

"Tidak bi.. Bolehkah Minnie memeluk bibi ?" tanya Sungmin memelas.

"Tentu saja." jawab ibu Seohyun sambil merentangkan tangannya.

Sungmin menyambut pelukan itu dengan hati – hati takut menyakiti bibi Jo.

"Kau anak yang baik, pasti ibumu sangat menyayangimu." ucap bibi Jo di sela pelukannya.

"Terima kasih, bibi. Seohyun noona juga pasti sangat menyayangi bibi. Seohyun noona baik dan cantik, pasti itu menurun darimu, bibi Jo." puji Sungmin.

Mereka pun melepas pelukan mereka.

"Bisa saja kau ini. Kau pandai sekali memuji. Berapa banyak yeoja yang sudah kau rayu ?" tanya bibi Jo bercanda.

"Ah.. Bibi bisa saja.. Minnie tidak sedang merayu bibi, tapi Minnie mengatakan kenyataan. Hehe." jawab Sungmin.

Seohyun kembali dari dapur dan membawa segelas air.

"Ini minumnya, eomma. Diminum dulu." Seohyun membantu ibunya untuk bangun dan minum.

Setelah itu, Seohyun meletakkan gelasnya di sampig tempat tidur sang ibu.

"Kalian sedang membicarakan apa ? Membicarakan aku ya ?" tanya Seohyun.

"Noona percaya diri sekali. Siapa yang membicarakan noona ?" jawab Sungmin menggoda Seohyun.

"Suara kalian terdengar jelas sampai ke dapur. Bagaimana aku tidak mendengarnya ? Haha." ucap Seohyun.

"Noona berlebihan." balas Sungmin.

Mereka pun tertawa.

Sungmin seperti menemukan keluarga baru di rumah Seohyun. Sungmin mudah sekali akrab dengan Seohyun dan ibunya. Mereka bercerita, bercanda, dan tertawa bersama. Sungmin bisa mendatangkan keceriaan di rumah itu.

.

"Baiklah, sekarang waktunya eomma tidur." Seohyun menutupi tubuh ibunya dengan selimut hangat sebatas leher.

"Yaaahhhh, noona. Baru sebentar Minnie bercanda dengan bibi Jo." ucap Sungmin sedih.

"Kau bisa sering – sering kesini, nak." ucap bibi Jo.

Seohyun mendelik kaget.

"Benar ? Minnie boleh kesini lagi ? Bagaimana noona ? Boleh kan ?" tanya Sungmin memastikan dengan wajah berbinar.

Seohyun bingung.

"I-iya.. Boleh kok." jawab Seohyun akhirnya.

"Asyik ! Minnie boleh main kesini. Nanti kita cerita – cerita lagi ya, bibi Jo. Sekarang kau harus istirahat. Bolehkah Minnie mencium keningmu ?" tanya Sungmin.

"Tentu saja, nak." jawab bibi Jo.

Sungmin mengecup kening ibu Seohyun.

"Selamat istirahat, bi." ucap Sungmin sambil tersenyum.

Seohyun juga mengecup kening ibunya.

Seohyun dan Sungmin keluar dari kamar bibi Jo.

.

.

"Terima kasih ya, Minnie." ucap Seohyun tiba – tiba.

"Terima kasih ? Terima kasih untuk apa, noona ?" tanya Sungmin heran.

Sungmin merasa kalau dia tidak berbuat apa – apa.

"Terima kasih sudah mengembalikan keceriaan di rumah ini. Terima kasih sudah mengembalikan tawa ibuku. Semenjak dia sakit, dia tidak pernah tertawa bahagia seperti tadi." jawab Seohyun.

"Sa-sama – sama, noona.. Minnie juga berterima kasih karena noona sudah membantu Minnie mengerjakan tugas." balas Sungmin.

"Sama – sama, Minnie." balas Seohyun sambil tersenyum.

"Kyunnie hyung kok belum pulang ya ? Lama sekali.. Minnie sudah mengantuk." keluh Sungmin.

"Iya ya.. Ini sudah jam 11, kenapa pak Kyuhyun belum pulang juga ?" gumam Seohyun.

Seohyun melihat jam dinding, dan menoleh pada Sungmin.

"Kau sudah mengantuk ?" tanya Seohyun.

Sungmin mengangguk sambil mengusap – usap matanya yang sayu.

"Kau mau tidur kamarku ?" tanya Seohyun.

"Tidak usah, noona. Biar Minnie tidur di sofa ini saja." Sungmin mengambil posisi yang nyaman untuk tidur.

"Apa tidak apa – apa ? Nanti punggungmu sakit." ucap Seohyun.

"Tidak, noona. Minnie tidak akan apa – apa." ucap Sungmin meyakinkan.

"Noona kalau ingin tidur di kamar, tidur saja." Sungmin juga tidak tega melihat Seohyun yang sepertinya juga sudah mengantuk, belum lagi dia harus bekerja besok pagi.

"Tidak apa – apa. Aku akan menunggumu dan pak Kyuhyun." balas Seohyun.

Sungmin berbaring di sofa itu dengan posisi membelakangi Seohyun.

"Noona... Kenapa noona baik sekali pada Kyunnie hyung dan Minnie ?" tanya Sungmin tiba – tiba tanpa menoleh ke arah Seohyun.

Seohyun kaget dengan pertanyaan Sungmin.

"I-itu.. Karena pak Kyuhyun adalah bosku, masa' aku tidak bersikap baik padanya ? Pak Kyuhyun juga baik padaku." jawab Seohyun terbata – bata.

"Apa noona menyukai Kyunnie hyung ?" tanya Sungmin.

Seohyun bingung menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin.

"Hmm.. Itu.. Semua orang menyukai pak Kyuhyun. Siapa yang tidak menyukainya ? Dia pintar, ramah, tampan dan berkharisma." jawab Seohyun kaku.

"Kau berlebihan sekali, noona. Kyunnie hyung itu galak dan hmmmm…" Sungmin tidak melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Dan apa Minnie ?" tanya Seohyun menunggu perkataan Sungmin selanjutnya.

Tapi Sungmin tidak menanggapi Seohyun.

Seohyun melihat wajah Sungmin. Ternyata Sungmin sudah terlelap tidur.

"Aigoo.. Hampir saja. Cepat sekali dia tidur." gumam Seohyun.

Seohyun menelusuri wajah Sungmin.

"Kau namja manis yang lucu dan imut. Tapi kenapa kau yang harus jadi tunangannya Kyuhyun ? Apa aku masih bisa merebut Kyuhyun darimu ? Bahkan ibuku juga menyukaimu. Kau sangat manis. Tapi, kalau kau sering – sering kesini, hatiku akan semakin sakit. Mungkin kau belum mengerti, tapi aku sangat mencintai Kyuhyun." gumam Seohyun sambil menatap wajah Sungmin.

"Enngghhh.. Kyunnie hyung." igau Sungmin.

"Bahkan di dalam tidurmu, kau memanggil nama Kyuhyun. Kau juga mencintai Kyuhyun ?" Seohyun berdialog sendiri.

.

Tak lama kemudian, ada suara ketukan pintu.

Seohyun membukakan pintunya.

"Pak Kyuhyun." sapa Seohyun.

"Seo, mana anak itu ?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin sedang tidur, dia lelah menunggumu." jawab Seohyun.

Seohyun mempersilakan Kyuhyun memasuki ruang tamu dan melihat Sungmin.

"Aigoo.. Tidurnya lelap sekali." Kyuhyun mengusap rambut Sungmin lembut.

Seohyun mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Ingin minum sesuatu, pak ?" tanya Seohyun.

"Tidak usah, aku dan Sungmin langsung pulang saja." jawab Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun membereskan barang – barang Sungmin.

"Oh iya, apa tadi Sungmin meminum susunya ?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Hah ? I-iya.. sudah, pak." jawab Seohyun.

"Ya sudah, terima kasih ya Seo. Kau memang bisa di andalkan." puji Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

Kyuhyun menggendong Sungmin di punggungnya.

"Aishh.. Makin berat saja anak ini. Kalau begitu, kami pamit pulang ya, Seo. Salam untuk orangtuamu. Sekali lagi, terima kasih." Kyuhyun berjalan menuju mobilnya dan menaruh Sungmin di bangku depan.

Kyuhyun melambai pada Seohyun dan memasuki mobilnya, lalu berlalu dari hadapan Seohyun.

.

"_**Apa aku masih punya kesempatan untuk mendapatkan Kyuhyun ?**_" batin Seohyun.

.

.

* * *

Keesokkan harinya..

Apartemen Kyuhyun

Pagi ini Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sarapan di meja makan dengan menu roti bakar buatan Sungmin.

.

"Kyunnie hyung.. Seo noona itu baik sekali pada Minnie. Seo noona punya ibu tapi ibunya sedang sakit. Kemarin Minnie menghiburnya sampai dia tertawa." cerita Sungmin dengan semangat.

"Kau suka dengan Seohyun ?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Iya ! Minnie suka Seo noona.. Seo noona baik dan cantik, Minnie ingin punya kakak seperti dia." jawab Sungmin berandai – andai.

Kyuhyun sempat kaget mendengar jawaban Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengira kalau Sungmin menyukai Seohyun dalam arti suka sebagai lawan jenis, ternyata bukan.

**.**

"_**Ah.. Apa yang aku pikirkan ? Sungmin tidak mungkin menyukai Seohyun.**_" batin Kyuhyun.

**.**

"Bagaimana kalau aku yang menyukai Seohyun ?" tanya Kyuhyun tiba – tiba.

"Apa ? Maksud Kyunnie hyung, Kyunnie hyung menyukai Seohyun noona ?" tanya Sungmin balik dengan ekspresi kaget.

"Iya. Bagaimana kalau aku menyukainya dan ingin menikah dengannya ?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

Sungmin menaruh pisau dan garpunya. Sungmin yang tadinya bersemangat, tiba – tiba murung.

"Kenapa Ming ? Kau sakit ?" tanya Kyuhyun yang melihat perubahan Sungmin secara tiba – tiba.

"Tidak, Minnie tidak apa – apa." jawab Sungmin pelan.

"Lalu kenapa kau seperti ini ? Habiskan makananmu !" perintah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melanjutkan makannya.

"Minnie tidak apa – apa. Minnie tidak apa – apa kalau Kyunnie hyung menyukai Seo noona. Kalian memang pasangan yang serasi. Kalian cocok." ucap Sungmin tiba – tiba.

Kyuhyun kaget dengan jawaban Sungmin.

**.**

"_**Ternyata dia memikirkan perkataanku.**_" batin Kyuhyun.

**.**

"Kau bicara apa, Ming ? Aku tadi hanya bercanda. Habiskan makananmu !" Kyuhyun melanjutkan makannya, sementara Sungmin hanya diam.

.

.

.

* * *

Kantor Kyuhyun

"Kau kenapa, Kyu ?" tanya Siwon.

"Aku ? Ada apa denganku ?" tanya Kyuhyun balik.

"Kau lihat wajahmu di cermin sekarang. Wajahmu begitu kusut. Ada apa ?" tanya Siwon sambil duduk di sofa yang ada di ruangan Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak apa – apa, hyung." jawab Kyuhyun bohong.

"Kau seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu, Kyu." ucap Siwon.

Kyuhyun ikut duduk bersama Siwon.

"Aku hampir saja mengatakan kalau aku menyukai Seohyun pada Sungmin." cerita Kyuhyun.

"APA ?! Kau gila ?!" teriak Siwon.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, semua terjadi begitu saja. Wajah Sungmin langsung terlihat murung dan sedih. Aku bilang kalau aku hanya bercanda, tapi dia tetap saja menunjukkan wajah sedihnya." cerita Kyuhyun panjang.

Siwon langsung mengambil posisi duduk yang tegak.

"Kau keterlaluan, Kyu. Bagaimana dengan perasaan Sungmin ?" tanya Siwon.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, dia agak kecewa dengan sikap Siwon.

"Kenapa kau hanya memikirkan perasaan Sungmin ? Kenapa kau tidak pernah memikirkan perasaanku ? Kau ini kakakku, kenapa kau lebih membela dia ? Aku tinggal dengan Sungmin juga kesalahanmu, hyung !" Kyuhyun meluapkan kemarahannya pada Siwon.

Siwon cukup kaget dengan pertanyaan – pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Siwon menyadari hal itu.

"Setiap malam aku perang dengan batinku sendiri. Aku mencintai Sungmin atau Seohyun, aku terus berpikir. Kalau aku memilih Seohyun, eomma dan appa pasti kecewa. Kalau aku memilih Sungmin, bagaimana perasaanku pada Seohyun ? Aku bingung, hyung. Aku benar – benar bingung." Kyuhyun mengeluarkan semua keluhannya pada Siwon.

"Seandainya kau yang menerima perjodohan ini, aku tidak akan seperti ini, hyung. Dan mungkin aku sudah berpacaran dengan Seohyun dan bahagia." lanjut Kyuhyun.

"Tapi, Kyu.. eomma dan appa menginginkan perjodohan ini, karena mereka menyayangimu dan ingin yang terbaik untukmu. Cobalah kau pikirkan lagi. Kalau kau benar – benar menyukai Seohyun, tinggalkan Sungmin. Jangan buat dia semakin menderita." Siwon berdiri dan lebih memilih ke ruangannya.

Tapi, saat di ambang pintu ruangan Kyuhyun, Siwon berbalik.

"Hari ini biarkan aku menjemput Sungmin. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan dengannya." ucap Siwon.

Kyuhyun mengatur nafasnya yang setengah memburu.

"Terserah." jawab Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore.

Siwon bergegas menjemput Sungmin. Sebelum keluar kantor, Siwon menyempatkan diri mengintip Kyuhyun di ruangannya.

"Sepertinya dia mengijinkanku untuk menjemput Sungmin. Aku pergi ya, Kyu." Siwon berdialog sendiri lalu menuju parkiran.

.

.

* * *

Sesampainya di sekolah Sungmin.

"Siwon hyung !" panggil Sungmin.

"Hai Minnie ! Lama tidak berjumpa." Siwon memeluk Sungmin.

Sungmin membalas pelukan Siwon.

"Apa kabar Kibummie ?" tanya Siwon pada Kibum.

"A-aku baik, hyung." jawab Kibum sambil tersipu.

"Siwon hyung sedang apa disini ?" tanya Sungmin heran.

"Tentu saja menjemput kalian, manis." jawab Siwon sambil tersenyum.

Sungmin dan Kibum saling bertatapan.

"Loh ? Kyunnie hyung kemana ?" tanya Sungmin.

"Dia sedang banyak pekerjaan. Dia meminta tolong padaku untuk menjemputmu. Tidak apa – apa kan ?" jawab Siwon.

"Ohhh.. Tidak apa – apa kok, hyung." ucap Sungmin.

"Baiklah, kita pulang sekarang." Ajak Siwon.

Siwon dan Sungmin duduk di bangku depan, sedangkan Kibum di bangku belakang.

.

Selama perjalanan, mereka saling bercerita dan bercanda. Sepertinya Sungmin dan Kibum menikmati perjalanannya kali ini. Pasalnya, kalau yang menjemput mereka adalah Kyuhyun, mereka tidak bisa bicara sebebas ketika mereka bersama Siwon saat ini.

.

"Kau ini lucu sekali, Minnie-ya. Bagaimana Kibummie ? Minnie lucu ya ?" tanya Siwon.

Tapi, tidak ada jawaban dari Kibum.

"Bummie ? Kibummie ?" panggil Siwon.

Sungmin melihat ke belakang.

"Aishh.. Dia tertidur, hyung." ucap Sungmin.

"Cepat sekali dia tertidur." Siwon melihat Kibum lewat kaca spion.

"Minnie.. Bagaimana kalau kita ke kedai es krim sebentar ?" usul Siwon.

"Tapi hyung.. bagaimana dengan Bum-bum ?" tanya Sungmin.

"Kita tidak akan lama. Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu. Mobilnya nanti aku parkir tepat di depan kedai, jadi kita bisa mengawasi Kibum, bagaimana ?" tanya Siwon.

"Baiklah." jawab Sungmin akhirnya.

.

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada seseorang yang mengikuti mereka.

"Dasar playboy cap kuda. Kalian pulang hanya berdua saja rupanya. Ini juga bukan jalan pulang ke apartemenku. Mau kemana kalian ?" gumam seseorang.

.

.

Sesampainya di kedai es krim..

"Kita sampai." Siwon dan Sungmin keluar dari mobil dan memasuki kedai.

.

"Kedai es krim ? Jadi kalian akan berkencan ? Pintar sekali kau, Lee Sungmin. Kau ingin berselingkuh dariku ? Kau mau saja diajak kencan oleh playboy itu." gumam seseorang yang statusnya adalah tunangannya Sungmin.

.

Siwon duduk berhadapan dengan Sungmin. Siwon duduk menghadap jalan.

Tak lama, pesanan mereka pun datang.

"Katanya hyung ingin membicarakan sesuatu.. Apa itu ?" tanya Sungmin sambil memakan es krimnya.

"Hmm.. Aku ingin bertanya tentang Kibum." jawab Siwon.

Sungmin mengernyit heran.

"Bum-bum ? Ada apa dengan Bum-bum ?" tanya Sungmin.

"Hmm.. Apa yang disukai oleh Kibum ?" tanya Siwon malu – malu.

Sungmin berpikir.

"Kau menyukai Bum-bum ?" tebak Sungmin.

Siwon tersenyum sambil menggaruk tengkuk lehernya.

"Hmm.. Bagaimana ya ? Aku juga belum yakin. Tapi, ketika melihat Kibum, jantungku berdebar sangat kencang." Jelas Siwon.

"Iya benar. Sepertinya kau jatuh cinta pada Bum-bum. Perasaanmu sama ketika Minnie ada di dekat Kyunnie hyung. Jantung Minnie juga berdebar sangat kencang. Kata Bum-bum, itu namanya kita sedang jatuh cinta." cerita Sungmin.

"Menurutmu, apa aku pantas jadi kekasihnya Kibum ?" tanya Siwon.

Sungmin berpikir sambil melihat Siwon dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki.

"Hmm.. Penampilanmu tidak masalah. Kau cukup tampan, hyung. Tapi, Kyunnie hyung pernah mengatakan padaku kalau kau itu adalah playboy." jawab Siwon.

"Aishh. Jangan dengarkan Kyuhyun. Aku memang dulu playboy, tapi sekarang sudah tidak lagi. Aku capek." Siwon memakan es krimnya juga.

Siwon melihat keadaan sekitar kedai dan mengawasi mobilnya, takut – takut Kibum bangun.

**.**

"_**Tunggu ! Sepertinya aku mengenal mobil yang ada di seberang jalan itu.**_" batin Siwon.

**.**

"Minnie tidak mau kalau sampai Bum-bum nanti sakit hati. Minnie sangat menyayangi Bum-bum. Jadi, kalau kau menyukainya, Minnie harap kau bisa menjaga Bum-bum dengan baik. Jangan buat Bum-bum menderita. Bum-bum itu orang yang sensitif, sama seperti Minnie. Bum-bum juga sangat penyayang dan baik hati, dia rela melakukan apapun demi Minnie begitu juga dengan Minnie, Minnie akan rela melakukan apapun demi Bum-bum." jelas Sungmin panjang lebar.

Ketika Sungmin sedang asyik menceritakan tentang Kibum, Siwon sangat penasaran dengan mobil yang letaknya agak jauh dari kedai tersebut.

**.**

"_**Gotcha ! Itu mobil Kyuhyun. Dasar bocah ! Ternyata dia tidak rela kalau aku menjemput Sungmin. Aku kerjai saja dia**_." batin Siwon.

**.**

"Maaf, Minnie. Ada sesuatu di bibirmu." Siwon mengusap bibir Sungmin dengan tangannya.

Sungmin membeku sambil mengerjap beberapa kali.

"Minnie ? Kau kenapa ?" tanya Siwon heran.

Sungmin akhirnya tersadar.

"Mi-minnie.. Minnie tidak apa – apa kok, hyung. Minnie baik – baik saja." jawab Sungmin.

.

"Sial ! Siwon hyung sudah berani menyentuh Sungmin. Tidak bisa dibiarkan. Aku harus menghampiri mereka." gumam Kyuhyun sambil keluar dari mobil.

.

.

Kyuhyun menghampiri Sungmin dan Siwon.

"Kalau pulang dari sekolah, seharusnya langsung pulang. Sedang apa kau disini ?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah marah.

Sungmin dan Siwon kaget.

**.**

"_**Kena kau, Kyu.**_" batin Siwon.

**.**

"Kyu-kyunnie hyung !" kaget Sungmin.

"Lebih baik kau duduk dulu, Kyu. Pesanlah es krim disini, rasanya sangat enak dan mungkin bisa mendinginkan hatimu yang sedang panas." usul Siwon dengan seriangainnya.

"Aku sedang bicara dengan bocah ini. Kau juga, hyung ! Harusnya kau mengantar Sungmin pulang ke apartemenku, kenapa kau bawa dia kesini ? Sungmin harus belajar." kesal Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk Sungmin.

"Tapi, Kyunnie hyung.. Siwon hyung hanya ingin bercerita pada Minnie. Minnie juga kan jarang bertemu dengan Siwon hyung." Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kau senang berduaan dengannya ?" tanya Kyuhyun kesal.

"Kita tidak berdua kok, Kyu. Kibum sedang tidur di mobil." jawab Siwon santai.

"Bohong ! Aku tidak percaya. Kau selalu banyak alasan, hyung." tuduh Kyuhyun.

"Siwon hyung benar. Kibum sedang di mobil. Kalau tidak percaya, Kyunnie hyung bisa lihat sendiri di mobil Siwon hyung." kini giliran Sungmin yang berbicara.

Kyuhyun bergantian melihat Sungmin dan Siwon.

"Ahh.. Kalian alasan saja ! Aku tidak percaya." Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkan Sungmin dan Siwon di kedai.

Kyuhyun melewati pintu keluar.

Lalu, Kyuhyun melihat Kibum keluar dari mobil Siwon.

Kibum yang melihat Kyuhyun, langsung menyapa Kyuhyun.

"Oh ! Annyeong Kyuhyun hyung." sapa Kibum.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum pahit sambil menundukkan kepalanya membalas sapaan Kyuhyun.

**.**

"_**Ternyata mereka benar.**_" batin Kyuhyun.

**.**

Kyuhyun berlalu dari hadapan Kibum. Kibum mengerjap heran.

"Ada apa dengannya ?" gumam Kibum.

Kibum memasuki kedai dan menemukan Sungmin dan Siwon.

"Kalian kenapa tidak membangunkanku ? Aku kan juga mau makan es krim." ucap Kibum.

"Siwon hyung, Bum-bum.. Maaf, Minnie harus pulang. Minnie takut Kyunnie hyung akan marah lebih besar. Minnie permisi." Sungmin berlari keluar dan mencari mobil Kyuhyun.

"Minnie !" teriak Kibum.

"Biarkan saja. Biarkan mereka menyelesaikan masalah mereka." ucap Siwon.

Kibum duduk di samping Siwon.

"Memangnya mereka kenapa, hyung ?" tanya Kibum.

"Hmm.. Sepertinya Kyuhyun mulai cemburu dengan Sungmin." jawab Siwon.

"Kau apakan mereka berdua ? Bagaimana kalau hubungan mereka makin memburuk ?" tanya Kibum takut.

Siwon tersenyum dan merangkul Kibum.

"Tenang saja, chagia. Kau percaya kan padaku ?" tanya Siwon.

Kibum mengangguk.

"Bagus. Itu baru kekasihku. Saranghae." Siwon mengecup pipi Kibum.

"Aisshh.. Tidak usah pakai cium, hyung." protes Kibum.

"Kenapa ? Aku kan mencium kekasihku sendiri. Lagipula, salahmu sendiri kenapa kau begitu wangi ? Kau ingin menggodaku ?" goda Siwon.

"Kau pandai sekali merayu, tuan Siwon." dengus Kibum.

"Itu keahlianku." ucap Siwon sambil tersenyum dan menyentil hidung Kibum pelan.

"Aku mau es krim." pinta Kibum.

"Baiklah. Apapun untukmu, chagi." balas Siwon.

Kibum tersenyum melihat tingkah Siwon.

.

.

.

TBC

.

Makasih buat yang udah baca ff aku.. Kalian penyemangat aku banget.. Aku masih banyak banget kekurangannya.. Maaf banget kalo aku update nya telat banget dan ceritanya makin ngawur.. tapi aku mohon kritik dan sarannya ya.. walaupun hanya sepatah kata.. *apasih ?*

Terima kasih sekali lagi..

.

.

YunJaeee Shipper : Tenang chingu, Siwon gak bakal ngambil Sungmin kok..

MingKyuMingKyu , Cho Sungkyu, chu, Guest : ini udah di lanjut ya..

kyuminsaranghae : Kyuhyun jangan dijitak dong.. biar aku aja yang jitak.. hehe..

5351 : kalo Ming tersakiti, ka nada aku yang bakal ngegantiin Kyuhyun.. haha..

Ichan : salam kenal Ichan.. ini udah aku lanjut ya..

sissy : udah aku banyakkin kan KyuMin moment nya ?

winecouple : makasih ya udah mau komen..

TifyTiffanyLee : WonMin ya ? nanti aku pikirin lagi ya.. makasih.. ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**My Annoying Fiance**

**.**

**KyuMin**

**.**

**Rate T**

**.**

**Warning : Typo(s), Yaoi, Boys Love**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**.**

**Chap 5**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Mobil Kyunnie hyung mana sih ? Cepat sekali perginya." Sungmin mencari mobil Kyuhyun di seberang jalan, tapi Sungmin tidak menemukannya.

Sungmin menghubungi Kyuhyun.

"Ponselnya juga tidak diangkat." gumam Sungmin.

Sungmin berpikir.

.

"_**Kalau aku kembali ke kedai es krim dan meminta Siwon hyung mengantarku pulang, Kyunnie hyung pasti akan semakin marah padaku. Tapi, kalau aku tidak kembali…. aku akan terus disini atau pulang dengan berjalan kaki. Hiks.. Eomma.. Tolong Minnie.**_" batin Sungmin.

.

.

Akhirnya Sungmin memutuskan mencari bus dan pulang ke apartemen Kyuhyun tanpa bantuan Siwon.

Sungmin menunggu di halte bus terdekat.

Tak lama kemuudian, Sungmin mendapatkan bus-nya.

Jarak dari kedai es krim ke apartemen Kyuhyun lumayan jauh. Sungmin harus menempuh jalan dengan mengendarai bus lalu berjalan kaki lagi sekitar 15 menit.

Beruntung sekali Sungmin mendapat bus yang sepi, jadi dia bisa duduk dan tidur sejenak di dalam bus.

"Ahhh.. Hari yang melelahkan." desah Sungmin.

Sungmin me-review kembali kejadian di kedai es krim.

"Kyunnie hyung kelihatannya marah sekali ketika dia tahu aku bersama Siwon hyung. Kyunnie hyung juga melarangku dekat – dekat dengan Siwon hyung.. Tapi kenapa ya ? Kenapa aku tidak boleh dekat – dekat dengannya ? Apa Kyunnie hyung cemburu ya padaku ? Aishh.. Kau memikirkan apa Lee Sungmin ? Tidak mungkin Kyunnie hyung menyukaimu.. Tapi, Kyunnie hyung seperti orang yang sedang cemburu.. Tapi, tadi pagi Kyunnie hyung mengatakan kalau dia menyukai Seohyun noona.. Apa benar begitu ? Meskipun dia bilang tadi hanya bercanda, tapi.. kenapa itu terdengar dari hati Kyunnie hyung yang paling dalam ya ?" Sungmin terus berprasangka dalam pikirannya.

Tak terasa, Sungmin sudah sampai di halte yang dituju.

"Terima kasih, paman !" teriak Sungmin saat turun dari bus.

Sungmin pun berjalan kaki menuju apartemen Kyuhyun.

Sungmin memutuskan untuk berjalan – jalan dulu di taman.

.

* * *

Di taman, Sungmin bertemu anak laki – laki yang sedang menangis sendirian.

"Adik kecil, kenapa kau menangis ? Kau tidak bermain bersama teman – temanmu ?" tanya Sungmin sambil menunjuk arah yang terdapat banyak anak – anak kecil bermain.

"Hiks.. Aku dijauhi oleh mereka.. Aku tidak boleh bermain bersama mereka." jawab anak itu sambil terisak.

"Kenapa kau tidak boleh bermain bersama mereka ?" tanya Sungmin sambil mengelus rambut anak itu.

"Mereka bilang, wajahku seperti yeoja dan tidak pantas bermain bersama mereka." jawab anak itu.

"Coba kulihat wajahmu." Sungmin mengangkat dagu anak itu.

Wajah anak itu sangat imut dan manis seperti dirinya. Sungmin jadi teringat masa kecilnya.

.

.

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_**Hei ! Kau tidak pantas bermain bola bersama kami. Lihat wajahmu ! Kau itu seperti yeoja, kau pantasnya bermain boneka. Sudah pergi sana !" teriak teman – teman Sungmin di sekolah.**_

"_**YA ! Tapi Minnie tetap namja ! Minnie ingin tetap bermain bersama kalian. Minnie bisa menjadi penjaga gawang." teriak Sungmin.**_

_**Kumpulan anak – anak itu berpikir.**_

"_**Baiklah, kau boleh bermain bersama kami." ucap anak itu.**_

_**Sungmin sangat senang karena telah diijinkan bermain bersama kumpulan anak – anak lelaki itu.**_

_**Sungmin bertugas menjaga gawang.**_

"_**Tendang !" teriak salah satu anak.**_

_**Anak itu menendang ke arah gawang, namun sepertinya sasaran anak itu bukanlah gawang, melainkan wajah Sungmin.**_

_**.**_

_**BUKK**_

_**Bola itu tepat mengenai wajah mulus Sungmin.**_

"_**Hahahahahahahaha.. Kau ini bisa bermain bola tidak ? Wajahmu jadi lucu sekali." anak – anak itu malah menertawakan Sungmin.**_

_**.**_

_**Sungmin memegang sudut bibirnya yang mengeluarkan darah.**_

"_**Minnie tidak apa – apa ! Lanjut main lagi saja !" teriak Sungmin.**_

"_**Kau yakin ?" tanya anak itu.**_

_**Sungmin mengangguk.**_

_**Mereka pun bermain lagi. Tetap saja, Sungmin menjadi bulan – bulanan mereka.**_

_**Bola itu tidak hanya mengenai wajah Sungmin, tapi juga perut dan dada Sungmin.**_

"_**Akhhhh." rintih Sungmin.**_

_**.**_

_**Kibum yang baru kembali dari kantin melihat Sungmin terjatuh.**_

"_**Astaga ! Minnie !" teriak Kibum sambil berlari menuju Sungmin.**_

"_**Apa yang kau lakukan, Minnie-ya ?" tanya Kibum.**_

"_**Mi-minnie hanya ingin bermain, Bum-bum." jawab Sungmin.**_

_**Kibum menatap tajam ke arah anak – anak tersebut.**_

"_**Kalian ! Kalian telah mencelakakan Sungmin ! Kalian akan menanggung akibatnya !" kesal Kibum.**_

_**Kibum lalu membawa Sungmin pulang.**_

_**.**_

_**Sepulang dari sekolah, Teuki kaget bukan main.**_

_**Anak tunggalnya pulang dengan wajah babak belur.**_

"_**Aigoo.. anak eomma.. Kenapa kau, nak ?" tanya Teuki.**_

"_**Minnie di-bully, bi." jawab Kibum.**_

"_**Sssshhh.. Minnie hanya ingin bermain, eomma. Minnie yang ingin menjadi penjaga gawang." jelas Sungmin.**_

"_**Iya. Mereka memanfaatkanmu, Minnie-ya. Apa kau tidak menyadarinya ? Awas saja ! Akan kuberi mereka pelajaran." kesal Kibum.**_

"_**Sudah, sudah. Lebih baik kita obati luka Minnie dulu." ucap Teuki.**_

_**.**_

_**Sejak saat itu, Kibum selalu ada disamping Sungmin. Kangin mendaftarkan Sungmin ke sekolah taekwondo agar Sungmin bisa menjaga dirinya. Sungmin juga pindah dari sekolah tersebut, tentunya bersama Kibum. Kibum melaporkan anak – anak nakal itu dan anak – anak itu dikeluarkan dari sekolah secara tidak hormat.**_

_**FLASHBACK END**_

* * *

.

.

"Hey ! Kenapa kau melamun ?" tanya anak itu smail melambaikan tangan di depan Sungmin.

Sungmin tersadar.

"YA ! Seharusnya kau memanggilku 'hyung'. Dasar tidak sopan !" bentak Sungmin.

"Oh ! Baru saja aku ingin memanggilmu 'noona'.. Ternyata kau namja.. hihi." kekeh anak itu.

"Aishh.. Hmm.. Bisa dibilang kita ini 'senasib'.. Bagaimana kalau aku mengajarkanmu bela diri ? Kau mau ?" tanya Sungmin.

"Bela diri ? Memangnya hyung bisa ?" tanya anak itu tak yakin.

Sungmin memutar bola matanya.

"Kau meragukanku ?" tanya Sungmin.

"Jangankan aku, mungkin orang – orang di sekitar sini juga tak akan percaya." jawab anak itu.

"Baiklah, akan kutunjukkan padamu. Siapa namamu ?" tanya Sungmin.

"Namaku Sungjong." jawab anak itu.

"Aku Sungmin. Perhatikan aku, ya." Sungmin mengeluarkan jurus tendangannya pada Sungjong.

"Waaaahhhhhh.. Hyung keren sekali." Sungjong bertepuk tangan sendiri.

Sungmin tersenyum dan menendang botol minuman yang letaknya agak tinggi.

"Wahhhhh.. Aku mau, hyung. Ajarkan aku." Sungjong berdiri.

"Baiklah.. Kau ikuti gerakanku ya." Sungmin mengajarkan dasar bela diri pada Sungjong.

.

.

* * *

Di tempat lain..

Apartemen Kyuhyun

"Sudah jam 10 malam.. Kemana anak itu ?" gumam Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sebenarnya khawatir dengan Sungmin, tapi dia gengsi untuk menghubungi Sungmin.

"Aku telfon Kibum saja." Kyuhyun menghubungi Kibum lewat ponselnya.

Tak lama kemudian, Kibum mengangkatnya.

"Halo, Kibum." sapa Kyuhyun.

"Iya.. ini siapa ?" tanya Kibum.

"Ini aku, Kyuhyun. Aku mau tanya, apa Sungmin tadi ikut pulang bersamamu ?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Minnie ? Tidak. Tadi kami memang bertiga, tapi setelah kau pergi dari kedai es krim itu, Minnie mengejarmu.. Aku kira Minnie pulang bersamamu, hyung." jawab Kibum.

"Tidak. Dia tidak bersamaku. Baiklah, aku akan mencarinya.. Terima kasih, Kibum." ucap Kyuhyun sambil ingin menutup ponselnya.

"Tolong cari Minnie sampai ketemu, hyung. Aku tidak ingin Minnie kenapa – napa." pinta Kibum.

"Baiklah, akan kupastikan Sungmin baik – baik saja." balas Kyuhyun.

Setelah Kyuhyun menutup ponselnya, tiba – tiba petir menyambar. Hujan turun dengan lebat.

.

.

* * *

"Terima kasih ya, hyung.. Kau telah mengajariku bela diri." ujar Sungjong dengan senyum manisnya.

"Sama – sama. Kalau mereka menyakitimu, kau harus melawan mereka. Mengerti ?" nasehat Sungmin.

"Aku mengerti !" seru Sungjong sambil mengangguk.

Sungmin mengelus rambut Sungjong.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang. Orangtuamu nanti mencarimu." ucap Sungmin.

"Baiklah. Aku pulang dulu. Sampai jumpa, hyung !" Sungjong berdiri dan berlari pulang.

Sungmin berdiri dari duduknya.

"Sebaiknya aku juga pulang. Oh ! Tidak. Hujan !" Sungmin lari dengan sangat kencang.

Tujuan Sungmin hanya satu, pulang ke apartemen Kyuhyun tepat waktu.

.

.

* * *

"Aishh.. Kenapa harus hujan ?" gumam Kyuhyun sambil memakai mantelnya.

Kyuhyun mengambil payung dan kunci mobil.

Ketika Kyuhyun membuka pintu, ternyata..

BRUKK

"Ming !" teriak Kyuhyun.

Sungmin jatuh di pelukan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin pulang dengan keadaan baju basah kuyup dan wajah yang pucat.

"Ming ! Bangun, Ming !" teriak Kyuhyun sambil menepuk pipi Sungmin.

Sungmin setengah tersadar.

"Kyunnie hyung.. Maaf, Minnie pulang terlambat." setelah berbicara, Sungmin pingsan lagi.

"Aigoo.. Badannya panas sekali." Kyuhyun langsung membawa Sungmin ke kamarnya.

Kyuhyun membaringkan Sungmin di tempat tidur.

Kyuhyun mengambil handuk dan mulai mengeringkan tubuh Sungmin.

"Bagaimana ini ? Apa aku harus membuka bajunya ?" gumam Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melihat tubuh Sungmin yang sedikit menggigil.

"Aku harus membuka bajunya agar dia tidak kedinginan." Kyuhyun meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Kyuhyun membuka kemeja sekolah Sungmin. Kyuhyun melihat tubuh Sungmin yang putih, mulus dan gempal.

Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya.

"Kulitnya mulus sekali seperti yeoja." gumam Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tidak dapat mengalihkan pandangannya dari tubuh Sungmin. Kyuhyun ingin menyentuh dada Sungmin.

"Tidak tidak.. Ingat, Kyu ! Kau menyukai Seohyun.. Ya ! Aku menyukai Seohyun." gumam Kyuhyun sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Setelah membuka baju Sungmin dan mengeringkan tubuh bagian atas, Kyuhyun ragu untuk membuka celana Sungmin.

"Aigoo.. Bagaimana ini ? Bagaimana kalau aku bawa ke dokter saja ? Tapi, masih hujan.. T_T" gumam Kyuhyun.

"Kalau celananya tidak dibuka, nanti dia akan semakin kedinginan." gumam Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun akhirnya memberanikan diri membuka celana Sungmin dengan perlahan.

_**.**_

"_**Aku menyukai Seohyun.. aku menyukai Seohyun.. aku menyukai Seohyun." batin Kyuhyun.**_

_**.**_

Ketika Kyuhyun sudah membuka celana dan celana dalam Sungmin, Kyuhyun kaget dan kagum melihat tubuh Sungmin.

"Aigoo.. Kulitmu benar – benar terawat, Ming." gumam Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terkekeh melihat bagian privat Sungmin.

"Ternyata 'punya'mu tidak lebih besar dari 'punya'ku." gumam Kyuhyun lagi.

Kyuhyun tidak sadar sudah menyentuh paha Sungmin.

"Sssshhh.. Hhhmmm.." desah Sungmin.

Kyuhyun kaget.

"Astaga ! Apa yang aku lakukan ?" Kyuhyun memegang kepalanya.

Kyuhyun buru – buru mengambil baju bersih Sungmin dan memakaikannya.

_**.**_

"_**Gawat ! Kalau aku tadi tidak buru – buru memakaikannya baju, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi." batin Kyuhyun.**_

_**.**_

Kyuhyun memegang dahi Sungmin.

"Panas sekali." gumam Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengambil wadah berisikan air hangat dan mengompres Sungmin.

"Kau bisa sakit juga ternyata. Jujur saja, hari ini kau sangat menyebalkan. Kenapa kau kelihatan senang sekali bersama Siwon hyung ? Kau menyukai Siwon hyung ?" Kyuhyun berdialog sendiri sambil mengompres Sungmin.

"Enggghhhh.. Kyunnie hyung.. Maafkan Minnie." igau Sungmin.

Kyuhyun kaget dengan igauan Sungmin.

"Oh ! Apa kau mendengarku ?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin hanya menggeliat gelisah.

"Kau bermimpi buruk ?" Kyuhyun mendekatkan diri dengan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun berbaring di samping Sungmin.

"Ssssttt.. Aku disini, Ming." bisik Kyuhyun di telinga Sungmin.

Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat.

Kyuhyun menenangkan Sungmin dengan menepuk – nepuk punggung Sungmin.

"Maafkan aku, Ming. Seharusnya aku percaya padamu." gumam Kyuhyun sambil mengecup rambut Sungmin.

.

.

* * *

Keesokan harinya..

"Engghh.. Berat sekali." Sungmin merasakan ada sesuatu yang menindih perutnya.

Sungmin memutar tubuhnya ke belakang.

Ternyata tangan Kyuhyun berada di perut Sungmin. Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin dari belakang.

"Kyunnie hyung." cicit Sungmin.

_**.**_

"_**Apa semalam aku dan Kyunnie hyung tidur bersama ?" batin Sungmin.**_

_**.**_

Sungmin tersipu malu.

Tidak disangka, Kyuhyun malah mengeratkan pelukannya.

"H-hyung.. Bangun.. Apa kau tidak bekerja ?" tanya Sungmin.

"Hmmm.. Aku masih mengantuk." jawab Kyuhyun yang masih menutup matanya.

Sungmin melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang sedang tertidur.

"Tampan.. Hihi." kekeh Sungmin.

Tangan Sungmin menelusuri wajah Kyuhyun. Dari dahi, mata, hidung, pipi dan juga bibir Kyuhyun.

Ketika telunjuk Sungmin berada di bibir Kyuhyun, tiba – tiba Kyuhyun menggigitnya.

"Awwww ! Hyung !" teriak Sungmin.

"Kau mengagetkan Minnie saja." keluh Sungmin.

Kyuhyun terkekeh.

"Wajahmu lucu sekali. Apa yang kau lakukan dengan wajahku ?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"I-itu.. Minnie tidak melakukan apa – apa." Sungmin gugup karena berhadapan dekat dengan wajah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat tingkah Sungmin yang malu – malu.

"Hyung.. Dingin." keluh Sungmin.

Kyuhyun langsung memeluk Sungmin.

"Masih terasa dingin ?" tanya Kyuhyun khawatir.

Sungmin mengangguk dalam pelukan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tersenyum, jarang sekali Sungmin bisa berpelukan lama dengan Kyuhyun.

_**.**_

"_**Kalau begini jadinya, aku rela sakit berhari – hari." batin Sungmin.**_

_**.**_

"Tunggu !" Kyuhyun memegang dahi Sungmin.

"Kau sudah tidak panas lagi, bocah !" ujar Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya.

"Kau mau menipuku ?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak.. Minnie tidak bohong. Minnie masih kedinginan, hyung." rengek Sungmin sambil terus berusaha memeluk Kyuhyun.

"Aishh.. Bilang saja kau ingin aku peluk." sindir Kyuhyun.

Sungmin terkekeh.

"Sudah, sudah. Aku ingin menyiapkan makanan untukmu. Jangan kemana – mana ! Kau juga harus minum obat !" titah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun bangun dari tempat tidur lalu menuju dapur.

"Romantis sekali. Bukankah suasana ini seperti pengantin baru ?" gumam Sungmin.

.

.

"Seo, maaf.. Hari ini aku tidak bisa masuk. Sungmin sakit. Tolong batalkan semua jadwal hari ini atau serahkan pada Siwon hyung saja. Terima kasih ya." Kyuhyun menghubungi Seohyun.

Setelah menghubungi Seohyun, Kyuhyun membuatkan bubur untuk Sungmin. Kyuhyun juga membuat susu serta mengambilkan Sungmin obat.

.

.

* * *

Kantor Kyuhyun

.

Seohyun membawa beberapa berkas ke ruangan Siwon.

"Seohyun-ah, kau tahu dimana Kyuhyun ?" tanya Siwon.

"Tadi pak Kyuhyun menghubungi saya.. Katanya beliau hari ini tidak bisa masuk karena Sungmin-ssi sedang sakit." jawab Seohyun.

"Apa ?! Sungmin sakit ? Lalu, yang mengerjakan semua berkas – berkas ini siapa ?" tanya Siwon dengan wajah memelas.

"Anda, pak.. Tadi pak Kyuhyun bilang begitu." jawab Seohyun.

Wajah Siwon mulai tidak enak.

"Maaf, pak.. Saya permisi dulu." Seohyun langsung keluar dari ruangan Siwon.

"AWAAASSSS KAU CHO KYUHHYUUUUUUUNNNN !" teriak Siwon.

.

.

* * *

Apartemen Kyuhyun.

"Uhukk.. Uhukk." Kyuhyun terbatuk.

"Kau kenapa, hyung ? Kau tersedak ?" tanya Sungmin.

Saat ini, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sedang berada dalam kamar Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tiba – tiba saja aku terbatuk. Pasti ada yang sedang membicarakan aku." jawab Kyuhyun.

"Benarkah ?! Percaya diri sekali kau, hyung." ejek Sungmin.

"Sudah.. Cepat habiskan makananmu dan minum obatnya." suruh Kyuhyun.

"Kau cerewet sekali, seperti eomma saja." ledek Sungmin.

.

.

"Gara – gara kau, aku jadi tidak bekerja hari ini." ucap Kyuhyun.

"Maaf, hyung." Sungmin merasa bersalah.

"Kau ini, bisanya hanya membuatku khawatir saja." Kyuhyun membereskan tempat makan Sungmin.

"Maaf." Sungmin hanya bisa berkata 'maaf' sambil menunduk.

"Apa kau hanya bisa bilang 'maaf' ? Tidak ada kata yang lain ?" tanya Kyuhyun menyindir Sungmin.

Sungmin tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun, dia hanya memainkan ujung kausnya.

Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin.

"Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf. Kemarin aku tidak percaya padamu kalau ternyata kau pergi bersama Siwon hyung dan Kibum juga." Kyuhyun mengelus kepala Sungmin.

"Bolehkah Minnie bertanya ?" tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Kenapa Kyunnie hyung kemarin begitu marah pada Minnie ketika tahu Minnie sedang pergi dengan Siwon hyung ? Dan juga, Kyunnie hyung sedang apa di kedai es krim kemarin ?" tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun bingung menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin.

_**.**_

"_**Aku juga tidak tahu. Ada perasaan aneh yang membuatku begini." batin Kyuhyun.**_

_**.**_

Sungmin mengernyit heran karena Kyuhyun tak juga menjawab pertanyaannya.

"I-itu.." Kyuhyun ingin menjawab tapi Sungmin langsung memotongnya.

"Apa Kyunnie hyung cemburu kalau Minnie dekat – dekat dengan Siwon hyung ?" tanya Sungmin lagi.

"Apa ?! Cemburu ? Yang benar saja." jawab Kyuhyun dengan gengsinya.

"Kau mengaku saja, hyung." goda Sungmin.

"Eiiyyyy.. Mengapa kau melakukan ini padaku ? Cepat tidur ! Kau harus banyak istirahat. Kau mau sembuh tidak ?" ujar Kyuhyun untuk mengalihkan pertanyaan Sungmin.

"Ish ! Kau tidak seru, hyung. Kau bahkan belum menjawab pertanyaan Minnie." dengus Sungmin.

"Sudah, jangan cerewet. Cepat tidur !" Kyuhyun menarik selimut Sungmin sampai sebatas leher.

"Kyunnie hyung." panggil Sungmin.

"Apa ?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah malasnya.

"Poppo !" seru Sungmin.

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya.

_**.**_

"_**Apa lagi ini Tuhan ?" batin Kyuhyun.**_

_**.**_

"Tapi, kau harus janji setelah aku cium, kau harus tidur." tegas Kyuhyun.

"Oke !" seru Sungmin.

Kyuhyun bersiap mencium kening Sungmin.

"Jangan di kening.. Di pipi." pinta Sungmin.

"Aigoo.. Kau ini banyak sekali maunya." keluh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun membungkuk untuk mencium pipi Sungmin.

Tanpa diduga, Sungmin memutar kepalanya. Sehingga Kyuhyun sedang mencium bibir Sungmin saat ini.

Kyuhyun melotot kaget, lalu melepas ciumannya.

"Kau ini nakal sekali." gumam Kyuhyun.

Sungmin hanya tersipu malu.

Seakan terhipnotis dengan wajah dan bibir Sungmin, tiba – tiba Kyuhyun mencium bibir Sungmin lagi.

Kali ini, Sungmin yang melotot kaget.

Kyuhyun tak hanya mencium dan mengecup bibir Sungmin, tapi juga melumat bibir Sungmin.

Mereka berciuman cukup lama.

"Enngghh." lenguh Sungmin sambil memukul – mukul punggung Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melepas ciumannya, Sungmin mengambil nafas sebanyak – banyaknya.

"Itu hukuman untuk nakal sepertimu, sekarang tidur !" perintah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berniat untuk meninggalkan kamarnya.

"Hyung !" panggil Sungmin.

"Apa lagi ?" tanya Kyuhyun yang sebentar lagi akan naik darah.

"Nyanyikan lagu untuk Minnie. Minnie mohon." pinta Sungmin dengan wajah memelas.

"Astaga ! Apa salahku, Tuhan ?" keluh Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau semanja ini ketika sakit ?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengangguk.

"Eomma selalu menuruti kemauan Minnie." jawab Sungmin.

"Dasar anak manja !" ejek Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berbaring di sebelah Sungmin.

Sungmin mengambil kesempatan untuk memeluk Kyuhyun dan menjadikan dada Kyuhyun sebagai sandarannya.

"Aishh.. Merepotkan saja." keluh Kyuhyun.

Akhirnya Kyuhyun menyanyikan satu lagu untuk membuat Sungmin tidur.

Kyuhyun menepuk – nepuk punggung Sungmin dan sesekali mengelus dan mencium rambut Sungmin.

Tak lama kemudian, Sungmin tidur dengan nyenyaknya.

"Akhirnya tidur juga." gumam Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun membenarkan posisi tidur Sungmin dan keluar dari kamarnya.

"Jam 12. Biasanya aku sedang makan siang dengan Seohyun." gumam Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun bersiap untuk mandi dan membereskan rumah.

.

.

* * *

Rumah Sungmin..

"Minnie hari ini tidak sekolah, bi." ujar Kibum pada Teuki.

"Aigoo.. Ada apa dengan anak itu ? Kenapa dia tidak sekolah ?" tanya Teuki.

"Aku tidak tahu. Minnie tidak memberitahuku. Mungkin bibi bisa bertanya pada Kyuhyun hyung." usul Kibum.

"Baiklah." Teuki mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi Kyuhyun.

Tak lama kemudian, Kyuhyun mengangkatnya.

"Kyu, kau dimana ?" tanya Teuki.

"Aku di rumah, bi. Ada apa ?" tanya Kyuhyun balik.

"Apa Minnie sakit ? Tadi Kibum memberitahuku kalau Sungmin tidak masuk sekolah hari ini." tanya Teuki lagi.

"Ah ! Iya. Aku lupa memberitahu bibi. Tapi keadaan Sungmin sekarang sudah baik – baik saja, kok. Aku sudah memberi dia obat tadi. Sekarang dia sedang tidur." jawab Kyuhyun.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Nanti sore aku akan kesana untuk menjenguk Minnie. Terima kasih ya, kau sudah mau menjaga Minnie." ucap Teuki.

"Sama - sama, bi. " balas Kyuhyun.

Teuki menutup ponselnya.

"Apa katanya, bi ?" tanya Kibum.

"Minnie sakit." jawab Teuki.

"Ya ampun ! Bagaimana bisa ? Kemarin kita masih makan es krim bersama." analisa Kibum.

"Apa mungkin Minnie terlalu banyak makan es krim ?" tanya Teuki.

"Apa mungkin ? Hmm.. aku juga tidak tahu,bi. Nanti biar kutanyakan pada Minnie." jawab Kibum.

Teuki menghubungi Heechul agar mereka bisa menjenguk Sungmin sore ini.

.

.

* * *

Kantor Kyuhyun.

"Aigoo.. Pekerjaanku masih banyak. Kalau begini, aku tidak bisa pulang tepat waktu." keluh Siwon.

"Dasar Kyuhyun sialan. Dia melimpahkan semua pekerjaannya padaku. Awas saja, nanti akan kubalas." kesal Siwon.

Ponsel Siwon berbunyi. Tanda sms.

"Kibum mengajakku untuk menjenguk Sungmin. Bagaimana ini ?" Siwon bingung.

.

Akhirnya Siwon memutuskan untuk pergi ke ruangan Seohyun.

"Maaf, Seo. Apa aku mengganggumu ?" tanya Siwon saat masuk ke ruangan Seohyun.

"Tidak, pak. Ada apa ?" tanya Seohyun.

"Bisakah kau membantuku mengerjakan berkas – berkas yang kau berikan padaku ?" tanya Siwon.

"Baik, pak." jawab Seohyun.

Siwon mengajak Seohyun ke ruangannya.

"Maaf ya, jadi merepotkanmu. Aku harus buru – buru karena aku ingin menjenguk Sungmin." cerita Siwon.

"Jadi, Sungmin-ssi benar – benar sakit ?" tanya Seohyun.

Siwon mengernyit.

"Kau mengenal Sungmin ?" tanya Siwon heran.

"Iya. Aku baru saja mengenalnya beberapa hari yang lalu. Pak Kyuhyun memintaku untuk mengajar Sungmin-ssi." jawab Seohyun.

"Ah begitu." ucap Siwon sambil mengangguk –angguk.

"Maaf, pak. Bolehkah saya ikut menjenguk Sungmin-ssi ?" tanya Seohyun.

"Oh, tentu. Kau boleh ikut asal kita selesaikan dulu berkas – berkas ini. Hehehe." jawab Siwon.

"Baik, pak." balas Seohyun sambil tersenyum.

.

.

* * *

Apartemen Kyuhyun.

"Masih belum bangun ? Aigoo ! Dasar tukang tidur." gumam Kyuhyun saat melihat keadaan Sungmin.

TING TONG

TING TONG

Suara bel apartemen Kyuhyun berbunyi.

"Iya, sebentar." jawab Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun membuka pintunya.

"Eomma ! Bibi Teuki !" teriak Kyuhyun refleks.

"Aishh. Kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu ? Mau membuat kami tuli ? Biarkan kami masuk." Heechul menerobos masuk ke dalam.

Heechul, Teuki, Hangeng, Kangin dan Kibum datang untuk menjenguk Sungmin.

"Dimana Minnie ?" tanya Teuki.

"Dia di kamarku, bi. Dia masih tidur." jawab Kyuhyun.

.

Setelah itu Teuki, Kibum dan Kangin masuk ke kamar Kyuhyun untuk melihat keadaan Sungmin.

"Aigoo.. My baby.. Kenapa kau bisa sakit, nak ?" Teuki sedih melihat keadaan Sungmin.

Sungmin masih tertidur pulas.

"Apa sebaiknya kita bawa dia ke dokter ?" tanya Kangin.

"Tapi, tubuhnya tidak panas, paman." jawab Kibum yang sedang memegang dahi Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun bilang, tadi dia sudah memberi Minnie obat." jelas Teuki.

"Apa sebaiknya Minnie kita bawa pulang saja ?" tanya Kangin.

"Aku juga berpikiran seperti itu. Aku mulai khawatir melihat dia seperti ini." jawab Teuki sambil mengelus rambut Sungmin.

"Bagaimana Bummie ?" tanya Kangin.

"Aku malah senang kalau Minnie tinggal lagi di rumah, tapi apa Minnie mau ? Sepertinya Minnie betah sekali tinggal disini." jawab Kibum.

"Aku takut tidak ada yang memperhatikan Minnie disini." Teuki mengungkapkan ketakutannya.

.

.

"Kau apakan Minnie, hah ? Kau yang membuat dia sakit ?" interogasi Heechul pada Kyuhyun.

"Eomma apa – apaan sih ? Kenapa jadi menyalahkan aku ?" tanya Kyuhyun tidak terima.

"Seharusnya kau menjaganya, Kyu." ucap Hangeng.

"Aku sudah menjaganya, appa." jawab Kyuhyun.

"Lalu ? Kenapa Minnie bisa sakit ?" tanya Heechul.

Kyuhyun bingung menjawab pertanyaan Heechul.

"I-itu.. itu.." gagap Kyuhyun.

.

.

Kyuhyun ingin menjawab tapi Teuki, Kangin dan Kibum keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun dan ikut bergabung dengan keluarga Cho.

"Kami telah memutuskan." ujar Teuki.

"Memutuskan ? Memutuskan apa ?" tanya Heechul.

"Kami telah memutuskan untuk membawa Minnie pulang." jawab Kangin.

Heechul mengerjapkan matanya.

"Ke-kenapa kalian ingin membawa Minnie pulang ?" tanya Heechul.

"Aku khawatir, Chulie-ya. Aku takut Minnie tidak ada yang memperhatikan." jawab Teuki.

"Lihat, Kyu ! Ini semua salahmu." tuduh Heechul.

"Kenapa jadi aku ? Memangnya aku berbuat apa ?" tanya Kyuhyun tidak terima.

"Sudahlah, Chullie. Jangan menyalahkan Kyuhyun." tegur Teuki.

Teuki juga merasa tak enak pada Kyuhyun.

"Maaf ya, kalau selama disini Minnie merepotkanmu." ucap Teuki.

"Sama – sama, bi. Tapi aku tidak yakin kalau Sungmin mau pulang." balas Kyuhyun.

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun senang Sungmin pulang, tapi setengah hatinya mengatakan kalau dia tidak ingin Sungmin pergi.

.

.

Lalu..

TING TONG

TING TONG

Bel berbunyi lagi.

"Siapa lagi ?" Kyuhyun membuka pintunya.

"Siwon hyung ? Seohyun ?" kaget Kyuhyun.

"Kami kesini untuk melihat Sungmin. Minggir kau !" Siwon menerobos masuk.

"Seo, silahkan masuk." Kyuhyun mempersilahkan Seohyun.

"Wahh.. Sudah ramai saja. Mana Minnie ?" tanya Siwon.

"Dia sedang tidur. Kau datang bersama siapa ?" tanya Heechul.

"Aku datang dengan sekretarisnya Kyuhyun. Seohyun namanya." jawab Siwon sambil memperkenalkan Seohyun.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Seohyun imnida." Seohyun membungkuk hormat.

"Oh, Seohyun-ah ! Silahkan duduk." ujar Hangeng.

Seohyun duduk di tengah – tengah mereka.

Siwon duduk di sebelah Kibum.

"Pasti enak di jalan di temani sekretaris cantik." sindir Kibum sambil berbisik.

"Hm ? Kau menyindirku ? Kau cemburu ?" balas Siwon.

"Pikir saja sendiri." jawab Kibum dengan wajah jutek.

"Aigoo.. Kekasihku sedang merajuk. Kalau bukan karena ada mereka, pasti aku akan memakanmu saat ini juga, chagi." goda Siwon.

"Pervert." balas Kibum.

.

"Maaf, tapi kami akan tetap membawa Minnie.. Terima kasih ya, Kyu.. Kau sudah mau mengurus Minnie.. Sekali lagi terima kasih." ucap Teuki.

Kangin sudah menggendong Sungmin di punggungnya.

Kyuhyun kaget melihat Sungmin sudah ada di gendongan Kangin.

"Tapi, paman.. Bibi.. Apa sebaiknya kita menunggu Minnie bangun ?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mencegah Sungmin pergi.

"Kalau dia bangun, aku yakin dia tak akan mau pulang." balas Kangin.

"Maaf ya telah merepotkan Kyuhyun selama ini." Teuki berpamitan pada keluarga Cho.

"Nanti aku akan menyusul.. Aku ingin membawa peralatan sekolah Minnie." ucap Kibum.

"Teuki, tunggu ! Apa tidak bisa dipikirkan lagi ? Mungkin Minnie tidak harus pulang." cegah Heechul.

"Maaf Chullie. Ini sudah keputusanku dan Kangin." ucap Teuki.

Heechul tidak bisa mencegah Teuki lagi.

Akhirnya Kangin, Sungmin dan Teuki pulang.

.

Tak lama kemudian, Heechul dan Hangeng juga pulang.

.

"Maaf, hyung.. Aku ingin tahu kenapa Minnie bisa sakit ? Bukankah kemarin dia pulang bersamamu ?" tanya Kibum menginterogasi Kyuhyun.

Siwon baru tersadar.

"Ahh.. Iya ! Aku ingat. Apa kau memukuli Sungmin sampai Sungmin sakit ?" tanya Siwon asal.

"kau jangan asal bicara, hyung !" teriak Kyuhyun tidak terima.

Sekarang yang ada di ruang tamu hanya Kibum, Siwon, Kyuhyun dan Seohyun.

"Maaf sebelumnya, sepertinya kalian sedang membicarakan hal penting. Lebih baik, saya pulang saja." ucap Seohyun tidak enak.

"Tidak usah. Kau jangan pulang dulu. Tadi kau berangkat bersamaku, pulang pun harus bersamaku. Nanti biar kuantar." ujar Siwon.

Tanpa disangka, Kibum menginjak kaki Siwon.

BUKK

"Awwww.. Kau ini kenapa ?" tanya Siwon sambil memegang kakinya.

"Oh ! Maaf hyung.. Aku tidak sengaja." jawab Kibum bohong.

Kyuhyun tertawa melihat Siwon kesakitan.

"Biar aku saja yang mengantar Seohyun. Kau mengantar Kibum saja." usul Kyuhyun.

.

"Bagaimana ceritanya Minnie bisa sakit, hyung ?" tanya Kibum lagi.

"Kemarin dia kehujanan. Tadinya aku ingin mencarinya, tapi tiba – tiba dia sudah muncul di depan pintu. Dan langsung pingsan." cerita Kyuhyun.

"Ishh.. Harusnya kau menunggunya di kedai kemarin. Coba kalau kau menunggunya, Minnie tidak akan sakit dan tidak dibawa pulang." tanggap Siwon.

"Kenapa kau menyalahkan aku ? Aku mana tahu kalau dia mencariku." ucap Kyuhyun tidak terima.

"Sudah, sudah.. Minnie memang lemah, hyung. Dia juga punya penyakit anemia.. Maaf, tidak membertiahumu terlebih dahulu.. Terima kasih sudah menjaga Minnie. Tapi, aku yakin Minnie akan kembali lagi kesini. Hehe.. Mengingat dia senang sekali berada di sisi 'tunangannya'." ucap Kibum sambil melirik Seohyun dan menekankan kata 'tunangan'.

"Ishh.. Bummie-ya, tidak usah diperjelas." bisik Siwon merasa tak enak.

"Memang kenapa ? Kyuhyun hyung memang tunangannya Minnie kan ?" tanya Kibum tak mengerti.

"Iya, iya.. Bagaimana kalau kita pulang, ya.. Aku antar.. Kita permisi, Kyu. Seo, kami pulang dulu." Siwon mengajak pulang Kibum karena merasa tidak enak pada Seohyun.

.

Setelah Siwon dan Kibum pulang, tinggallah Kyuhyun dan Seohyun.

"Baiklah, Seo. Aku antar kau pulang juga." ajak Kyuhyun.

"Terima kasih, pak Kyuhyun." jawab Seohyun.

Ketika mereka menuju mobil, Seohyun bertanya.

"Maaf, pak.. Boleh saya bertanya ?" tanya Seohyun.

"Ya, ada apa ?" tanya Kyuhyun balik.

"Apa bapak menyayangi Sungmin ?" tanya Seohyun.

"Tentu aku menyayanginya.. Ada apa ?" tanya Kyuhyun tak mengerti.

"Apa bapak juga mencintai tunangan bapak ?" tanya Seohyun penasaran.

"Hmmm.. I-itu.. Itu.."

.

.

* * *

TBC

.

Terima kasih buat yang nunggu ff ini.. *kalau ada..hihi*

Maaf kalo update nya kelamaan sama ceritanya gak nyambung.. pokoknya makasih yang udah ngasih komen, saran dan kritiknya.. Semoga Tuhan membalasnya.. #gakjelas

.

audrey musaena : kayaknya Kyu emang belum sadar deh..

adhe kyumin 137 : kayaknya Kyu emang masih mengharapan Seohyun deh..

.1272 : nikah ? kapan ya ? emang mau sampai KyuMin nya nikah ?

Cho Adah Joyers : iya, Kyu cemburu.. keren gak cemburunya ?

gyumin4ever : kapan SiBum pacaran ? coba kamu aja yang tanya sama mereka, kalau aku yang nanya pasti gak dijawab.. hehe.. #mulaigila

littlecupcake noona : gimana kalau Seohyun aku bikin jadi jahat ?

MingKyuMingKyu : kenapa Kyu harus suka sama Seo ? aku juga gak suka.. gimana dong ?

kyuminsaranghae : ikat Kyuhyun dengan aegyo-nya Sungmin ? kalau ikat itu bukannya pakai tali ya ? *mikir bareng Sungmin*

TifyTiffanyLee : ini udah aku lanjut ya.. semoga kamu suka..

chominhyun : Minnie lucu ? kayak aku ya ?

BabyMing : maksud kamu, aku SeoKyu shipper gitu ? Hahaha.. lucu banget kamu.. Bukanlah..

Ichanpresidentofkms : makasih ya.. udah aku lanjut.. semoga suka.. ^^

Guest : nyosor ? nyosor gimana ?

Ria : komen kamu panjang, chingu.. hehe.. ini udah aku lanjut ya.. semoga suka..

Guest 1, Guest, Guest 3 : ini udah aku lanjut ya..

5351 : Kyuhyun makin galau sama persaannya sendiri.. biarin aja.. hehe..

sissy : kamu seneng ya kalau Kyu cemburu ? hehe..

kityming90 : pihak ketiga saingan Kyu ? hmm.. bakal aku pertimbangin.. makasih ya..

fitri : iya, gapapa kok.. kamu udah mau komen aja aku udah makasih banget.. ^^

fariny : udah aku lanjut ya..

.vikink : Kyuhyun gak akan berpaling dari Sungmin kok.. Paling Sungmin yang berpaling ke aku.. hehe..

Abilhikmah : mudah – mudahan Kyu gak nyesel ya..


End file.
